mi amante asesino
by cullen alice hale
Summary: que pasara cuando bella caiga en manos de edward un asesino se podra enamorar a la final de la persona que tanto daño le a causado y le causara? todos humanos
1. Chapter 1

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con ellos y sus personalidades

* * *

Capitulo 1

BPOV

Al fin viernes eso representaba tener a mi madre en casa aun que la adoraba no recibía nada de su atención y es que claro cuando eres hija de la grandiosa renne dywer la empresaria más reconocida en el mundo del espectáculo no te queda de otra que vivir sola por que el hecho que seas su hija no significa que alguien te preste atención por eso me dedicaba a vivir sola porque mi madre solo me considera un estorbo o por lo menos eso es lo que demuestra.

- buenos días Isabella – saludo sue cuando subí a su auto ella era lo que se encargaba de llevarme al colegio de monjas que mi madre había escogido para mi educación ya que jamás me había interesado por ningún chico por esa era la razón que mi renne se había apartado de mi porque ella no me consideraba su hija o por lo menos no la que ella esperaba con mente abierta como las demás chicas.

- buenos días sue – hable ella me sonrió para ponernos en marcha al colegio el camino como siempre fue en silencio apenas el auto se detuvo tome mi bolso – hasta luego – exclame bajando para caminar adentro de mi escuela.

- hermana maría ya todos están en la capilla –dije la hermana se voltio hacia con una dulce sonrisa para asentía por lo que camine hasta la capilla adonde ya estaban todas mis compañeras me senté al lado de Ángela quien ahora tenía un biblia en la mano.

Luego de la primera oración del día caminamos hacia nuestros salones la primera clase literatura debía reconocer que amaba esa materia realizamos un informe del famoso libro orgullo y prejuicio lo había leído unas 5 veces por lo que lo hice en menos de 45 minutos se lo entregue a la hermana para ir de nuevo hasta mi puesto.

- señorita Isabella su madre la está llamando – hablo la hermana superior entrando al salón con el teléfono me levante para ir hasta ella quien me lo entrego para indicarme que saliera del salón.

- "hola mama"- susurre apenas tuve el teléfono.

-"hola Isabella te llamo para decirte que no volveré a la casa en 15 días muchos asuntos de trabajo el dinero que necesitas esta en tu cuenta hablamos luego" – hablo para colgar el teléfono dejándome con la palabra en la boca le entregue el teléfono a la madre superiora mientras sentía como un par de lagrimas salían humedeciendo mis mejillas.

- estas bien nena – pregunto la madre acariciando mi mejilla asentí para volver al salón limpiando mis lagrimas porque mi madre no me podía prestar atención o por lo menos querer porque era tan insignificante en su vida que le había hecho.

Cuando termino la clase salimos a la siguiente que era matemática pase hacer dos ejercicios los cuales para mi suerte estaban buenos después de eso me dedique a escribir en mi libreta luego de que la clase terminara observe mi reloj ya eran las 12 del día por lo que ya saldríamos de clase.

La campana de Salida sonó por lo que tome mi bolso para despedirme de Ángela quien ahora estaba sentada en la entrada del colegio sue me esperaba adentro de su auto de inmediato subí ella me sonrió el camino a la casa como siempre.

- hasta el lunes bella – susurro asentí para bajar aun que mi casa no era la más grande de todo Miami era muy bonita apenas entre sentí como me estaban contra la pared de inmediato cerré mis ojos sintiendo como mi cuerpo se desvanecía en el aire.

Mi ojos se fueron lentamente de inmediato el frio me hizo gemir lleve mi vista a mi cuerpo pero solo tenía mi ropa interior trate de moverme y de hablar pero el imposible mis labios estaban amordazados, mis manos a atadas al igual que mis pies.

- por fin despiertas – dijo una voz ronca mis espaldas mientras me tomaban fuertemente del cabello haciéndome colocar de rodillas al mismo tiempo que sentía como todo mi cuerpo era lastimado.

Apenas levante mi mirada me encontré con el ser más hermoso era alto, con un abdomen el cual se marcaba perfectamente en su camisa blanca, su cabello era como el cobre despeinado pero sus ojos eran verdes profundos que dejaban a cualquiera sin aliento en sus labios se formo un sonrisa sádica por lo que me estremecí.

- te quitare la venda pero si llegas a gritar no te ira muy bien – susurro asentía paneas bajo la venda solté el aire contenido de golpee el me halo más fuerte del cabello por lo que gemí.

- me lastimas – hable el rio para soltarme por lo que caí al mueble de golpee lastimando mi espalda.

- no me importa si te lastimo me da igual solo quiero saber quién eres – dijo con voz dura.

- son Isabella la hija de renne – susurre sus ojos se abrieron para tomarme por ambos brazos.

- adonde esta tu madre – pregunto con apretando más de lo necesario por lo que comencé a llorar.

- no lo sé ella se fue pero no me dijo adonde - hable el rio para estampar su mano en mi mejilla a lo que grite ya que mi mejilla comenzó a arder.

- bueno en ese caso creo que tu y yo pasaremos bastante tiempo juntos de hecho hasta que tu madre regrese – ronroneo volviendo a subir la venda para tapar mi boca me tomo en sus brazos no sabía cómo sabia adonde quedaba mi habitación pero llegamos de inmediato fue hasta mi vestier si algo había aprendido era como desatarme aun que me llevaba tiempo como arte de magia logre quitar la venda de mis pies para salir corriendo de la habitación.

- vuelve aquí – escuche como el hombre gritaba mientras trataba de abrir la puerta pero solo lograba lastimarme cuando la puerta se abrió sentí como era golpeaba fuertemente por la espalda al mismo tiempo que caía al piso.

- asi que pensaste que te podías ir – gruño apretando mi vientre negué rápidamente pero el solo rio para halarme de nuevo a mi habitación adonde me dejo en la cama cerrando la puerta con seguro quito la venda por lo que comencé a jadear por falta de aire.

-tienes novio Isabella – pregunto el acariciando mi mejilla a lo que negué rápidamente no tenia jamás lo había tenido el sonrió para comenzar a bajar sus manos de sus mejillas hasta los hombros.

- porque no me deja ir – hable él se acerco a mí para que mi cuerpo quedara bajo el del haciendo que el calor que desprendía chocara contra mi piel desnuda.

- porque pequeña yo vine por tu madre no por ti aun que si ella no está y la tengo que esperar me tendré que divertir con algo no crees – musito ¿Por qué me tenía que pasar esto a mi?, ¿Por qué es hombre quería a mi madre?, ¿Por qué no podía ser un chica normal? Me hice esas preguntas de manera rápida pero no encontraba la respuesta.

-pe…..pero….- el coló un dedo en mis labios haciéndome callar bajo sus manos hasta mis muslos los cuales comenzó acariciar.

- ¿eres virgen?- pregunto sentí como mis mejillas se calentaban claro que lo era pero no lo respondería era algo personal.

- no responderé eso – gruñí tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo pero era imposible el rio para levantarse al mismo tiempo que encerraba mis piernas con sus rodillas lastimándome.

- pues creo que entonces…que lo comprobaremos – hablo riendo para sacar su camisa mis ojos se abrieron no no esto no podía estar pasando no estaba lista no lo deseaba porque a mí no las lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por mis mejillas.

El celular que estaba sobre la mesita de noche comenzó a sonar por lo que él se aparto de mí maldiciendo todo el celular – ¿qué quieres mandy? –pregunto alejándose para suspirar a después de un momento.

Camino de nuevo hasta mi vestier para salir con un maleta me levanto de la cama para cubrirme con un bata de seda negra coloco unas zapatillas – le dejaras un nota a sue diciéndole que no sabes cuándo regresaras – hablo asentí ya que está haciendo presión en mi brazo.

Luego de escribirle la carta a sue el abrió la puerta del garaje de la casa me asombre al ver un hermoso volvo plateado el sonrió para abrirme la puerta por lo que entre salimos de mi casa no pude evitar comenzar a llorar cuando salimos de la casa.

- a partir de ahora seré tu dueño Isabella hasta que llegue la zorra que tienes como madre – hablo no conteste solo cerré mis ojos tratando de olvidar adonde estaba pero lo peor con quien estaba no fui consiente en que momento el sueño me llevo hasta que sentí como alguien me tocaba el hombro por lo que me sobre salte.

Cuando mis ojos se abrieron por completo me encontré con un chica alta quien me sonreí , su piel era blanca, su cabello caía en ondas hasta su hombros, sus ojos eran verdes pero un muy claro, llevaba puesto una camisa negra ajustada a su cuerpo, un pantalón también negro y unos tacones altos.

-hola Isabella – saludo como sabia mi nombre me voltee para ver adonde me encontraba ahora y era en una habitación completamente blanca me observe por el espejo aun tenia la bata de seda que el hombre me había puesto pero mi cabello estaba perfectamente peinado.

- ¿Quién eres?- pregunte importándome poco mi educación ella sonrió para sentarse en la cama.

- Amanda la hermana de el….hombre que te trajo aquí – susurro me asuste sabiendo perfectamente que si era su hermana ella tampoco me ayudaría a salir de aquí o saber que era lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Por qué me quieren a mi?- pregunte para llevarme mis manos a mis piernas ya que ahora no me encontraba atada ella suspiro para pasar un mano por su cabello.

- son cosas de trabajo créeme tú no tienes nada que ver en esto lo que tenemos que resolver es con tu mama pero como ella no estaba a mi hermano no le importo traerte aquí – musito ella suspire para que querían a mi mama.

- ¿cuando me podre ir?- pregunte ella rio por lo que un par de lagrimas salieron de mis ojos como era posible que me tuvieran aquí sin ni siquiera decirme cuando me podría ir esto se llamaba secuestro y era un delito el cual tendrían que pagar.

- no lo sé Isabella solo que preguntas muchos porque mejor no te relajas un rato nada malo te pasara – hablo para tomar un ropa que estaba en uno de los muebles de la habitación- ven te llevare a que tomes un ducha – susurro me levante de la cama aun que no me agradare la idea de estar aquí no me podía negar a una ducha.

Salimos de la habitación caminamos por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a un puerta ella me entrego la ropa - todo lo que necesitas está adentro – exclamo para abrir la puerta apenas entre observe que era un baño extremadamente grande pero no había ningún lugar por el cual pudiera salir me voltee rápidamente hacia la puerta cuando sentí como pasaban seguro.

Comencé a quitar mi ropa con cuidado para después revisar que estuviera todo lo que necesita me sorprendió que todo estuviera cerrado incluso había un juego de ropa interior en una bolsa sellado indicándome que esta nuevo abrí el agua agradeciendo que había caliente por lo que entre no pude evitar que mis lagrimas se mezclaran con la ducha solté un jadeo ahogado al recordar todo lo que había pasado en el día y lo que se podría convertir mi vida a partir de ahora.

Cuando termine de lavar mi cuerpo al igual que mi cabello cerré el agua para tomar un toalla que al igual que la ropa intima estaba sellada en un bolsa seque mi cuerpo para después colocar el pequeño camisón que me había dado Amanda lave mis dientes al igual que peine mi cabello.

- Isabella – llamaron a la puerta antes de que la abrieran Amanda me sonrió - ¿tienes hambre?- pregunto asentí la verdad no había comido nada en todo el día con su mano me indico que la siguiera otra vez pasamos por el largo pasillo para bajar unas grandes escaleras.

Cuando entramos a un hermosa cocina ahí estaba el hombre o mejor dicho hermano de Amanda por que no sabía su nombre exactamente -¿Por qué la desataste?- gruño levantándose para golpearla mesa Amanda suspiro para caminar hasta el.

- es un niña no la puedes tener asi ella no sabe lo que estaba pasando – hablo el bufo para apartar la vista de su hermana y colocarla en mi haciéndome sonrojar de manera rápida.

- papa te llama Amanda asi que vete ahora mismo – dijo ella lo fulmino con la mirada pero el simplemente sonrió para tomar su celular por lo que ella salió de la cocina no si antes abrazarme e irse apenas la puerta se cerró mi cuerpo se tenso por completo.

- asi que Isabella ven aquí – exclamo camine lentamente sintiendo mi cuerpo temblar el me tomo por ambas manos saco un venda del bolsillo de su pantalón para después colocarla en mis muñecas después bajo hasta mis piernas no sin antes para sus manos desde mis muslos hasta mis tobillos los cuales a tomo mientras yo lloraba.

- por favor – hable cuando su mirada de encontró con la mía a lo que el rio para llevarme hasta la mesa de lo que se suponía tenía que ser el comedor había un gran tazón de sopa y un vaso de cola- cola me sentó en su regazo.

- te lo comerás todo – musito para darme la primera cucharada sabía que no debía resistirme me podía ir mal después de terminar con la sopa me dio el vaso de refresco no sé por qué lo hice solo que recosté mi cabeza de su hombro a lo que el acaricio mi cabello – has sido buena chica – hablo para depositar un beso en mi frente.

Salimos de el comedor estaba nerviosa no sabía adónde iríamos mi cuerpo se relajo un poco al ver que entramos en la misma habitación adonde entre el me dejo en la cama cerro todas las cortinas para que el sol no entrara en la habitación para luego salir de la habitación después de unos minutos comencé a llorar tenía que salir de aquí.

-no seas estúpido cullen – el grito de alguien tras de la puerta me hizo sobre saltar no era la voz de Amanda pero si la de una chica – ella no tiene nada que ver con dywer es un niña en sus documentos indica que tiene 16 – hablo la voz de la chica más calmada pero sin embargo la podía escuchar.

- no es tu problema rosalie y ella es hija de renne por lo tanto es lo mismo –hablo el hombre me estremecía antes sus palabras.

- Edward aro quiere a renne no a su hija entiende un maldita vez – grito otra voz que estaba vez reconocí como Amanda el golpee sordo que le dieron a la puerta me hizo soltar un grito ahogado.

- pero yo la quiero a ella y no me importa lo que digan aro yo soy el jefe – grito el hombre que ahora sabia su nombre se llamaba Edward la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpee dejando ver la escena estaba un chica alta rubia al lado de Edward junto con Amanda ambos tenían expresiones de frustración.

- ella es mía – grito el entrando a la habitación para tomarme de un brazo las chicas caminaron hasta nosotros para tratar de sacarme del agarre de Edward pero el gruño para arrojarme contra la cama.

- Edward no vayas…..- dijo rose con voz entre cortada el solo rio para voltearse hacia mí pero Amanda lo tomo de un brazo para hacerlo voltear mientras estampaba su mano en su mejilla.

-solo váyanse – grito para empujarlas fuera de la habitación cerrando la puerta en la casa se produjo un silencio enorme.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió mostrando a Edward sonrieron el cerro la puerta para pasar seguro camino hasta mi para dejarse caer a un lado de la cama mientras que me atraía a su pecho dejo una de sus manos en mi muslo derecho acariciándole lentamente no sabía porque pero su tacto me hacia relajar.

- eres mi Isabella solo mía – susurro no sabía que decir solo pude cerrar mis ojos no sin antes verlo sonreír por el espejo acaricio mi espalda solo una persona había logrado que me durmiera de esa manera y ese era mi padre nadie se había molestado si dormida a no solo pensaban en ellos en nadie más.

Comencé a sollozar contra su pecho tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar de lo que él me pudiera hacer si bien nunca me había interesado por ningún chico el me sentía sentirme bien de una manera u otra asi fuera mi secuestrador no me deseaba alejar en este momento de su pecho era ilógico el sentirse segura en este momento.

- solo duérmete nada malo te pasara – musito asentí muy a pesar de mis nervios para sumergirme en un profundo sueño.

Me removí incomoda en la cama pero al mismo tiempo que sentí como alguien dejaba beso en mi vientre los cuales me hacían estremecer de inmediato abrí los ojos para encontrarme con Edward quien ahora estaba besando mi vientre pero ya mi camisón no estaba.

- aléjese – grite golpeando su cabeza para con mi rodilla golpear la parte más sensible de su anatomía haciéndole gruñir al mismo tiempo que se alejaba me levante de la cama para salir de la habitación corriendo no permitiría eso.

- regresa aquí maldita estúpida – grito llegue a las escaleras pero tropecé con la consola recibiendo una fuerte golpe en el abdomen por lo que caía al piso – eres una zorra y la pagaras – hablo halándome de nuevo por las grandes escaleras muy poco importándole que mi piel se raspara.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación me hizo entrar para cerrar la puerta llevándome hasta la cama adonde me empujo para colocarse sobre mí arranco mi brasier revelando mis pechos sus manos se presionaron fuertemente alrededor de ellos.

- me lastima –solloce el rio para tomar un venda con la cual tapo mi boca impidiéndome hablar pero produciendo que me ahogara yo misma con mi propio llanto se llevo mi primer pecho a al boca mientras que sus manos se presionaban fuertemente en torno a cintura.

- poco me importa si te lastimo – gruño apartándose de mi pecho para llevarse el segundo no pude e evitar sentir como mis braguitas se mojaban pero esto no estaba bien el aparto su asquerosa boca por que en estos momentos asi era como lo veía como asqueroso como el ser que a ser solo horas me había dicho que nada malo me pasaría ahora estaba lastimando de esta manera.

- no quiero ni una sola queja apenas quite la venda porque juro que no la contaras – hablo asentí el bajo la venda para sonreírme al mismo tiempo que capturaba mis labios desatando la venda de mis manos que ahora estaba más que floja no pidió permiso para profundizar el beso solo lo hizo.

Comenzó a dejar besos húmedos en mi cuello haciéndome gemir al mismo tiempo que lloraba para tratar de soltarme de su agarre pero era imposible el era mucho más fuerte arranco mis bragas introduciendo uno de sus dedos en mi sexo por lo que grite fuertemente por el dolor producido.

- eso es lo que vas hacer Isabellla solo gritaras para mí para nadie más –gruño para volver a introducir otro dedo los cuales comenzó a sacar de mi para volverlos a introducir muy poco importándole mis gritos de dolor que ahora se mezclaban con el placer.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunte en un susurro cuando se separo para quitar su camisa mostrándose su perfecto abdomen no pude evitar observarlo completamente el llevo un mano a mi mejilla la cual acaricio haciéndome gemir.

- porque eres mía – hablo succionando el lóbulo de mi oreja suavemente para dejar sus manos en mi vientre acariciándolo.

- por favor no hagas esto yo…- el gruño antes que pudiera terminar de hablar para quitar su pantalón al igual que su ropa interior solo pude volver a llorar.

Comenzó de nuevo a besar mi cuerpo por completo se coloco sobre mí para entrar en mi de golpee por lo que grite fuertemente encajando mis uñas en sus espalda él se tenso para levantar su rostro al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se encontraban con los míos.

- me duele – susurre llorando para enterrar mi rostro en la curva de su cuello él se quedo quieto por unos momentos hasta que moví mis caderas en busca de fricción el me sonrió para comenzar a mover de un momento a otro nuestras caderas se movían han un mismo ritmo haciéndonos gemir ambos.

Mi cuerpo se tenso al mismo tiempo que llega al orgasmo haciéndome gritar tan fuerte que sentí que me quedaría sin voz el también grito para hacer que ambos rodáramos por la cama yo quedando sobre su pecho me deje caer en su pecho no tenía fuerza para nada solo deseaba sumergir en un profundo sueño olvidándome de lo que acaba a de pasar había sido violada no pude evitar que un sollozo se escapara de mi pecho.

-Isabella – susurro el abrazándome para salir de mi me sentí extraña mi entre piernas dolía al mismo tiempo que me sentía vacía el acaricio mi espalda por un momento para después comenzar a dejar beso a lo largo de mi espalda.

- por favor – hable cuando el llevo una mano a mi intimidad el solo beso mi espalda para apartar su mano de mi intimidad.

- solo quiero aliviar tu dolor – exclamo abrazándome fuertemente contra sus pecho – necesitas una ducha – hablo no respondí no tenía fuerzas para hablar solo deseaba llorar hasta quedarme sin un lagrima solo eso.


	2. Chapter 2

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con ellos y sus personalidades

* * *

Capitulo 2

BPOV

Edward me levanto de la cama para llevarme hasta un gran baño que había en la habitación se encargo de preparar la tina se acerco hasta mi para acariciar mi mejilla me estremecí por lo que el beso mi frente para colocarme dentro de la tina el agua caliente relajo mi cuerpo pero eso que el dolor del mi entre piernas disminuyera de una manera considerable.

- iré a preparar tu cena– hablo sacándome de mis pensamientos para salir del baño deje que mi cuerpo callera por completo dentro de la tina Salí conteniendo el aire para sentir como volvían caer gruesas lagrimas de mis ojos porque esto me tenía que pasar a mí

-Isabella – susurro Edward contra mi oído por lo que me sobre salte el ahora traía un pantalón de dormir se inclino de la tina para tomar el jabón de baño con el cual comenzó a lavar mi cuerpo me sonroje rápidamente el solo suspiro para terminar después me tomo en sus brazos me sonroje ya que estaba mojando todo su cuerpo pero el solo camino a la ducha adonde me coloco de pies para abrir el agua.

- esta fría – me queje el me sonrió para empujarme dentro del agua.

- eso te aliviaría aun mas tu dolor – musito me sonroje como sabia el eso termine de sacar el jabón para cerrar el agua colocando una toalla grande alrededor de mi cuerpo cuando salimos en la gran cama había un camisón con una conjunto de ropa intimida muy a pesar de su presencia que era incomoda me vestid.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto acercándose hacia mi cuando ya estaba lista coloco la venda de nuevo en mis manos pero esta vez muchos más fuertes lastimándome.

- me lastima – hable el rio para salir de la habitación.

- poco me importa si te lastimo – exclamo para salir suspire por que estas cosas me tenían que pasar a mí que le había hecho a la vida para merecer esto la puerta de nuevo se abrió de nuevo por lo que me gire rápidamente para ver que era la chica rubia de la tarde con un Amanda.

- hola Isabella – hablaron ambas al mismo tiempo para entrar a la habitación se inmediato Amanda se encargo de quitar mi venda de mis muñecas – es un animal – hablo entre dientes rose pero la escuche.

- bella – susurro rose sentándose en la cama con un peine en la mano para indicarme que fuera hasta ella apenas me senté comenzó a peinar mi cabello.

- ¿Qué te hizo?- pregunto Amanda sentándose a mi lado en la cama suspire no quería hablar de eso y mucho menos con su hermana.

- pues el…- suspire sintiendo como me sonrojada- el…me…obligo...a…a estar con él –hable Amanda se levanto para salir de la habitación al igual que rose me levante de la cama para seguirla hasta la sala que era adonde se encontraba Edward.

- pero qué carajo te pasa cullen – grito Amanda para estampar su mano en la mejilla de Edward quien gruño para tomarla de un brazo apartándola.

- no mejor dime qué te pasa a ti porque me golpeas – hablo el rose camino hasta ellos con un mirada de te matare Edward.

- como que pasa acabas de…..violar a una niña eres un maldito pedófilo – grito rose haciendo que se alejara de Amanda quien estaba roja por el enojo que ahora tenía.

- yo no la viole – exclamo pasando una mano por su cabello de forma nerviosa ellas rieron para caminar hasta el.

- ¿entonces como llamas eso?- pregunto Amanda el bufo.

- no es tu problema ahora quiero que entiendas que solo tienes 16 años aun que seas una asesina de sueldo no significa – suspiro – que seas una mujer asi que entiende que no lo sabes todo – hablo ella lo observo.

-ahh ¿sí? yo no soy una mujer ¿Por qué tengo 16 años? ¿Y Isabella que es? ¿Si ella no es mujer por que la violaste? Que no se te olvide maldito pedófilo que tenemos la misma edad – dijo ella para tomar su cartera.

- bella te vas con nosotras –exclamo rose caminando hacia pero antes de que llegara Edward la tomo del cabello fuertemente ella no se movió solo rio.

- a mi no me asustas cullen soy igual que tu – susurro Amanda me tomo de un brazo para halarme hacia la puerta pero antes que abriera la puerta ya Edward estaba frente a ella maldiciendo rose de para nuestro lado.

-Isabella no saldrá de esta casa – hablo de manera calmada ellas rieron para suspire.

- solo hazte a un lado hermano – musito Amanda el negó sus miradas se encontraron y puedo jurar que vi como rayos láser salían de ellas chocando.

- mandy hermana no quieres tener problemas con papa asi que hazme el favor de soltar a bella para que ella vuelva a su habitación y ustedes se vayan de lo contrario olvídate de tu nuevo puesto en la compañía - hablo Edward ella me abrazo para besar mi frente al igual que rose.

- mañana en la reunión no te ira nada bien lo contare todo – dijo Amanda junto con rose antes de salir de la casa Edward de inmediato se volteo hacia mí para indicarme que subiera no dije ni una sola palabra estaba nerviosa solo hice lo que me ordeno.

Cuando entre en la habitación me deje caer en la cama a los pocos minutos entro Edward con un bandeja de comida la cual coloco sobre la cama me coloco sobre su regazo dejando un mano en mi muslo comenzó a darme la fruta la cual comí sin quejarme en lo mas mínimo después me dio de tomar el jugo de naranja para dejarla bandeja a un lado de la cama volvió atar mis manos.

Se levanto de la cama para tomar la bandeja y salir de la habitación me deje caer en la cama deseaba saber qué hora era pero es lógico se me hacía imposible todas las cortinas de la habitación estaban cerradas cerré mis ojos se sentía tan extraño el estar aquí solo me podía preguntar por qué a mí.

La puerta de la habitación se volvió abrir mostrando a Edward con un cigarrillo de en la mano el humo llego directo a mis pulmones haciéndome toser el solo se dejo caer en el mueble que estaba al lado de la cama.

- es mejor que duermas mañana decidiremos qué hacemos contigo- hablo asentí para acurrucarme en la cama como pude saque la sabana para cubrir ya que tenía algo de frio pero la venda en mis manos me incomodaba aun que lo pensé por un momento me incorpore un poco en la cama para pedírselo.

- me puede….desatar – él se volteo hacia mí para negar sonriendo apago el cigarrillo en el cenicero para levantarse de la cama.

- no porque eres mi prisionera asi que no lo hare – susurro sus ojos brillaron haciéndome estremecer.

- por favor – susurre el me empujo hacia la cama para apagarla luz mientras se dejaba caer a mi lado me halo contra su pecho haciendo presión en mi brazo.

- no me importa tu dolos Isabella digamos que eres algo asi como mi juguete en estos momentos – musito sentí como mi corazón se reducía mas de lo que ya estaba yo no era juguete de nadie.

- no soy juguete de nadie – hable el me volteo para que mi rostro quedara contra su pecho dejo un de sus manos en mi cintura.

- claro que lo eres por eso harás lo que yo digo – exclamo halando de mi cabello para llevar sus labios a mi cuello el cual comenzó a lamer produciendo un asco horrible como podía ser tan malo y tan bipolar.

-no – lloriquee cuando él comenzó a rasgar mi camisón lentamente mostrando mi cuerpo no pude evitar observar las marcas que tenía en el abdomen.

- eso para que aprendas que cuando yo digo algo eso es – hablo para terminar de arrancar mi camisón lo arrojo al otro lado de la cama para recorrer mi cuerpo con la mirada llevo uno de sus dedos a mi seno derecho el cual tenía leves marcas con un sombra morada eso era lo que había producido al morder mis pezones.

El sonrió mientras toma mis manos para desatar la venda sentí un gran alivio al sentir como era liberada de la presión que me estaba deteniendo la sangre en mis muñecas el las llevo sobre mi cabeza para bajar sus labios hasta mi vientre.

No puede comenzar a sollozar fuertemente al mismo tiempo que mi respiración se volvía entrecortada mi pecho subió y baja al ver como sus labios se acercaran a mi intimidad él se aparto bruscamente para tapar mi cuerpo con el camisón.

-Isabella yo….- hablo quitando el camisón a lo que cerró sus ojos fuertemente se levanto de la cama a los pocos minutos regreso con un camisón limpio pero sobre todo completo me lo coloco no dije nada.

- por favor – exclame cuando el tomo la venda pero él la aparto para arrojarla sobre el mueble se acerco a mí para acunarme en sus brazos como un bebe para besar suavemente mi frente.

- no te lastimare pequeña – susurro solo pude asentir pero eso no evito que siguiera llorando tenía miedo, miedo de no saber qué hacer de que estaba pasando Edward era un ser bipolar eso me asustaba.

-yo…..-el coloco un dedo en mis labios para delinearlo con su dedo índice beso mi frente para frotar mi espalda en pocos minutos logro que me sumergiera en un profundo sueño en el que todo era completamente diferente.

El sol entro en la habitación abri mis ojos lentamente todas las cortinas estaban abiertas iluminando por completo toda la habitación me incorpore un poco en la cama pero al tratar de alejarme no pude baje mi vista hacia mis manos que ahora estaban atadas pero sostenidas a la cabecera suspire.

-buenos días Isabella- la voz ronca de Edward me hizo sobre saltar al mismo tiempo que mi corazón se agitaba haciendo mi respiración acelerada.

-buenos días – susurre estaba mintiendo completamente no eran buenos días cuando te levantas atada sin saber adónde te encuentras pero sobre todo que pasara contigo.

- espero que estés preparada será un largo día – hablo para levantarse desato mis manos para tomarme en sus brazos me dejo de pie frente a la tina que estaba en la baño que ahora estaba preparada.

- tienes 20 minutos solamente – exclamo con voz dura para salir del baño quite toda mi ropa para entrar a la tina el agua relajo mi cuerpo después de unos 10 minutos Salí para envolverme en un gruesa toalla que estaba en tocador.

Camine afuera del baño para encontrarme con un conjunto negro y un conjunto de ropa interior negro me vestid para observarme al espejo la falda de el conjunto me llegaba más arriba de la rodilla suspire como saldría con esto dejaba mucho al descubierto.

-Isabella – hablo Edward entrando a la habitación para de nuevo atar mis manos el mismo se encargo de recoger mi cabello en una cola alta para halarme fuera de la habitación varias veces tropecé pero el me sostuvo para que no me callera en estos momento agradecía que fueran unas zapatillas bajas las que estaba utilizando.

Salimos de la cabaña que en estos momento consideraba a un casa en inmediato el coloco un venda en mis ojos haciendo que me asustara solo sentí como entraba a un auto en estos momentos no sabía cuál pero era un auto el coloco mi cinturón de seguridad.

- ¿adónde me lleva?- pregunte el rio el auto se puso en marcha daba gracias al cielo tener un buen oído podía saber todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor mas no adónde iba.

- no es tu problema – musito con voz dura me estremecí el tiempo comenzó a pasar y todo estaba en silencio eso me preocupaba no sabía adónde íbamos el auto se detuvo de golpee haciendo que mi cuerpo casi chocara contra el tablero de el auto pero el cinturón de seguridad me detuvo.

- baja – exclamo Edward abriendo la puerta de el auto a los pocos minutos me halo por el brazo para hacerme bajar sentí como unas grandes puertas eran abiertas Edward hizo más fuerte su agarre para obligarme a caminar apenas quito mi venda parpadee varias veces para encontrarme con un gran mesa adonde estaban sentados hombres y mujeres vestidos de negro entre esos Amanda la hermana de Edward.

- buen trabajo Edward – hablo un hombre levantándose estaba completamente vestido de negro, sus ojos eran negros también, su piel blanca y su cabello marrón claro.

- ahórrate el discurso cayo si estás aquí es porque mi padre no le permitió a Silvana eliminarte de lo contrario no estuvieras – exclamo al mismo tiempo que me hacia sentar en un silla todas las miradas estaba puestas en mi.

- Silvana no mata ni una mosca Edward es – dijo el hombre riendo una chica alta de piel blanca, con el cabello negro corto, era delgada pero de buen cuerpo golpeo fuertemente la mesa para levantarse.

- te equivocas cayo o es que se te olvida cuando acabe con tu amada esposa – grito para voltearse hacia Edward quien ahora la veía calmado.

- mi esposa no tiene nada que ver en esto – sentencio el hombre sentándose de nuevo.

- no estamos aquí para discutir señores – hablo un mujer de media estatura levantándose de su asiento tenía un vestido negro, su cabello color caramelo caía en capaz hasta sus hombros, sus ojos eran verdes como los de Edward y su piel era blanca.

- esme tiene razón – exclamo un hombre alto incluso más que la mujer, su cabello era negro completamente liso, sus rasgos eran asiáticos pero no llegaban hacer asi su rostro era perfecto, su cuerpo se marcaba en su ropa y tenía los ojos eran azules oscuros.

- nadie ha pedido tu opinión hakuron - dijo un mujer alta que ahora se encontraba al lado de un hombre de piel, su cabello castaño corto, sus rasgos eran finos y sus ojos marrones claros el sonrió.

- Eleazar controla a tu esposa – sentencio el hombre que hace unos momentos lo había llamado hakuron – recuérdale con quien está hablando – el asintió para volverse asentar.

- Edward – hablo un hombre alto de piel blanca incluso más que la mía, su cabello era dorado, sus azules, sus facciones era como las de Edward definitivamente era su padre – te pedimos traer a renne no a su hija – sentencio con voz dura levantándose.

-lo sé Carlisle – musito el tomándome mas fuerte de la cintura.

- entonces para que la trajiste a ella – pregunto un chico alto, su cuerpo era musculoso, su cabello negro con pequeña ondas su piel blanca aun que estuviera seria un sonrisa estaba pintada en sus labios y sus ojos eran verdes también.

- no es tu problema emmett – sentencio el gruñendo estaba nerviosa mi cuerpo se estremeció al sentir como de nuevo las puertas se abrían mostrando a un chica de baja estatura incluso más que la mía, su piel era como la de el hombre que había hablado hace pocos minutos, sus cabello negro estaba despeinado, sus ojos era grises mientras que su cuerpo tenía un excelente figura.

-hola a todos disculpe pero estaba comprando en Prada… ¿Por qué esas caras? – hablo Edward suspiro la mirada se encontró con la mía al mismo tiempo que ella gruñía – no lo hiciste cullen – grito ella cruzando sus brazos.

- si lo hizo – exclamo Amanda ahora si estaba confundida de que hablaban.

- ahora ambas son adivinas - suspiro el ganándose un grito por parte de ambas chicas que ahora estaban frente a nosotros.

- eres un animal – grito Amanda.

- si yo soy eso ambas son unas nenas de papa que no saben lo que quiere solo piensan que esto es un juego cuando no es asi – exclamo el presionando mi vientre tanto que solté un grito ahogado por el llanto que ahora se había producido.

- la estas lastimando no te das cuenta – hablo la chica que acaba de llegar el me soltó de inmediato sin embargo no me permitió alejarme.

-basta – dijo la voz de esme de inmediato todos se voltearon hacia ella – lo que haya hecho su hermano no tiene nada que ver en esto – sentencio todos asintieron para hacer silencio.

- Silvana la llevara a Italia en volterra le darán un trato mejor – hablo el padre Edward enseguida sentí como mi cuerpo chocaba contra el borde de la mesa al mismo tiempo que caía de vuelta e a la silla pero ahora Edward estaba de pie.

-no, no lo hará Isabella se quedara conmigo en volterra la trataran como un objeto – grito el golpeando la mesa rosalie rio.

- asi es como tú la has tratado cual es el problema que hagan lo mismo con ella haya – hablo de manera sarcástica ganándose un maldición de Edward.

- las cosas son diferentes – exclamo todos en la mesa se estaban mirando las caras hasta que rose volvió a reír

- ¿cuál es la diferencia que ella estará con todos en volterra y que aquí solo estará contigo? – pregunto ella subiendo una ceja.

- ¿Por qué a ti te gustaría estar en el lugar de ella? O ¿no?- dijo la chica alta Silvana rosalie gruño para levantarse de la mesa al mismo tiempo que la chica lo hacía.

- a mi no me hables asi Silvana - grito rosalie la chica rio para volver asentarse.

- te hablo como quiera rosalie – sentencio llevándose el vaso que estaba frente a su asiento a la boca.

- cálmense todos no estamos hablando de un pedazo de carne es un persona con sentimientos – exclamo esme.

- tienes razón querida por eso la llevaremos volterra – hablo el padre de Edward.

- padre ella se quedara conmigo les guste o no – dijo Edward el hombre que conocía como cayo se levanto.

- vamos Edward relájate solo será un noche – rio cayo.

- escúchame un cosa rata asquerosa nunca pondrás un mano en su cuerpo por mas que lo desees no lo permitiré - grito furioso.

- tienes una semana hijo para devolver a esta chica a su vida normal o de lo contrario despídete de tu cargo – sentencio esme el asintió para voltearse hacia mí.

- de acuerdo – hablo para halarme contra su pecho haciendo que hundiera mi rostro en el tomo mis manos para hacerme caminar de nuevo hacia la puerta.

- por lo menos pueden ir a casa – dijo la voz de esme a nuestras espaldas Edward se detuvo en seco para voltearse hacia esme que ahora sabía que era su madre aun que sus ojos verdes eran casi idénticos.

- no lo creo madre sabes…..- el se detuvo al ver como por el rostro de su madre pasaba de un hermosa sonrisa a una triste.

- está bien madre iremos – suspiro esme sonrió para abrazarlo después de unos minutos se separo para hacerse a mi me tense cuando me abrazo ella rio Edward me sonrió mientras su madre se apartaba.

- le informare a tu padre – dijo alejándose Edward me tomo de la mano para halarme fuera de el lugar no si antes colocarme una venda en los ojos me llevo hasta el auto adonde me hizo subir a los pocos minutos el auto se puso en marcha.

Cuando él auto se detuvo Edward quito la venda de mis ojos para permitirme ver que estábamos frente a un hermosa mansión el abrió mi puerta para hacerme bajar – relájate nadie te lastimara – susurro al ver que estaba algo tensa.

Caminamos hacia la puerta la cual se abrió mostrando a esme con Carlisle a su lado pero no estaban vestidos de negro su ropa era normal ellos sonrieron para dejarnos pasar.

- Isabella – llamo esme haciéndome de tener cuando voltee Edward se estaba alejando de mi lado – ven cariño – dijo la seguí no me quedaba de otra entramos a un gran cocina ella me sonrió para ir hasta el refrigerador de adonde saco un lata de coca-cola para entregármela.

- gracias – susurre ella sonrió para sentarse en uno de los banquitos de la barra de la cocina.

-¿quieres comer algo?- pregunto negué la verdad no tenía ganas de comer nada.

- no gracias – conteste antes de que ella pudiera volver hablar entro Edward sonriéndome me levante de inmediato pero él se acerco para besar mi frente.

-vamos arriba – musito para sacarme de la cocina la casa era grande subimos unos escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso de la casa adonde solo habían 3 puertas Edward me indico que me girara hacia la izquierda para encontrarme con un puerta la cual el abrió mostrando un habitación completamente ordenada.

Camine dentro de la habitación todo estaba perfectamente acomodado Edward cerró la puerta para pasar seguro el me indico que me sentara en la gran cama que estaba en el medio de la habitación se dejo caer a mi lado para halarme hacia la cama al mismo tiempo que caía sobre su pecho.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto en un leve susurro bajando sus manos por mi pecho me estremecí al saber que solo era un objeto que el utilizaría para su satisfacción física nada mas dejo uno de sus dedos entre mis pechos por lo que solté un leve sollozo como era justo esto.

- como me debería sentir – susurre el suspiro para apartar su mano rápidamente.

-mira Isabella yo no te quiero lastimar solo…- se quedo callado para levantarse de la cama.

- pero esto es lastimarme – exclame me estaba lastimando de una manera grande un momento me trataba bien al otro me gritaba para decirme que era un objeto o sus padres le habían dicho que tenía una semana para devolverme a mi vida normal pero al parecer eso no lo quería entonces que deseaba de mi.

El no me dio tiempo de volver hablar porque ya estaba sobre mi cuerpo presionando mi cuello haciendo que mi respiración fuera entre cortada lleve mis manos a su muñecas tratando de apartarlo pero el solo sonrió.

- no sabes lo que es lastimar alguien no sabes ni siquiera que es dolor pero si consideras que te lastimo solo con esto entonces me encargare de que sientas lo que es ser lastimado realmente porque e hizo bueno muy bueno para mi gusto – hablo con voz dura presionando a un mas mi garganta.

- no pué…- el me soltó pero aun me tenía tomada por el cuello solo ligeramente.

- te hare sufrir Isabella tanto que desearas nunca haber nacido – susurro pasando su lengua a lo largo de mi mejilla estaba loco como podía ser tan malo pero al mismo tiempo bueno.

- yo….- el callo estampando su mano en mi mejilla la cual ardió de mi inmediato por lo que gemí.

- no quiero que hables solo limítate a respirar – dijo para atar mis manos después de amordazar mi boca lagrimas comenzando a correr mis mejillas al mismo tiempo que me sentí ahogada por mi propio llanto mis tobillos también los ato.

- tu sola te lo buscaste – exclamo riendo para dejarse caer en el uno de los muebles que estaba en la habitación.

Tocaron la puerta de la habitación por lo que él se levanto para abrirla dejando ver a la chica de la reunión que conocía como Silvana ella sonrió para unir sus labios con los de Edward quien acepto el beso de manera rápida para dejar sus manos ambos lado de la cintura de la chica quien estaba de puntillas con los brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward.

- hola cariño – dijo separándose de él quien limpio el labio de la chica quien ahora tenía el labial un poco corrido ella le sonrió.

- hola hermosa – hablo halándola dentro de la habitación ella se volteo hacia con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué la tienes asi?- pregunto de manera de burla el se volteo hacia para después dirigir su vista hacia Silvana.

- pues porque dijo que la estaba lastimando la verdad es que sido la persona más buena de todo el mundo con ella pero si ella quiere saber lo que es sufrir se lo hare saber lentamente – exclamo la chica rio para negar al mismo tiempo.

- pero si solo es un niñita Edward te cansaras de ella en menos de lo que piensas después de todo es solo un objeto para ti o ¿no?- dijo el asintió para acercarse a ella presionándola contra su pecho.

- todas son un objeto para mi menos tu cariño – musito la chica sonrió para observarme de arriba abajo uniendo sus labios de nuevo con los de Edward.

- espero que siempre se hacía – hablo ella apartándose para dejar un casto beso en los labios de Edward – iré a la oficina de Carlisle nos veremos más tarde – susurro para salir de la habitación.

- ves la gran diferencia Isabella ella es alguien a quien respetar en cambio tu eres bueno…..- rio para quitar mi venda haciendo que soltara todo el aire retenido.

- ella es igual que tu – grite el solo suspiro para volver a subir la venda haciéndome remover incomoda.

- cállate pequeña zorra solo eres un objeto nada mas nadie te dio permiso para hablar –gruño para salir de la habitación el hecho de que me digiera zorra me había lastimado pero el que me dijera que era un objeto me había hecho sentir de la manera más horrible de el mundo.

AMANDA POV

Apenas el auto de mi padre se estaciono en el porshe de nuestra gran casa baje tendría que hablar con mi padre aun que solo tenía poco tiempo de conocer a Isabella para ser exacto un día pero me parecía una buena chica el hecho de que mi hermano la lastimara me hacía sentir mal de una manera u otra.

- Amanda – llamo mi madre entrando a la sala con una hermosa sonrisa que siempre tenía eso no lo podía negar ella cuando estaba triste me alegraba el día – tu hermano viene asi que todo tiene que estar en orden – hablo para salir de la sala suspire para levantarme e ir hasta mi habitación.

Cuando entre en mi habitación fui directo a la ducha adonde me relaje por completo después de unos minutos Salí para envolver mi cuerpo en un toalla gruesa me vestí con un falda azul marina corta, una camisa blanca de poco escote y unos tacones altos.

Camine fuera de mi habitación necesitaba algo de beber sabía perfectamente que ya mi hermano había llegado como el que Silvana estaba en casa y que mi madre junto con mi padre estaban con ella en el despacho no hacía falta ser adivina para saber lo que pasaba en la casa.

Llegue a la cocina para tomar un lata de coca-cola la cual solté de golpee al sentir como un cuerpo se presionaba contra el mío haciendo que mi cuerpo chocara contra el mesón de la cocina enseguida reconocía quien era al mismo tiempo que mi cuerpo se estremecía al sentir su aliento cerca de mi cuello.

- hakorun – gemí al sentir sus manos en mi abdomen plano el soltó un pequeña risita para besar mi cuello mis labios y luego alejarse.

- hola amor – saludo con una hermosa sonrisa fruncí el ceño que no se daba cuenta que estábamos en la cocina de mis padres con ellos en la casa estaba loco o ¿Qué? - ¿Por qué esa cara?- pregunto divertido.

- por si no te das cuenta estamos en casa de mis padres genio – hable el bajo la mira directo hacia el suelo por lo que sonreí para caminar hasta el – te amo cielo solo vamos arriba – susurre el me sonrió para capturar mis labios en un tierno beso.

- yo también te amo – exclamo para alejarse tome mi lata de coca-cola a lo que él me la quito hice puchero pero el solo rio.

- dame un beso y te la doy – musito reí para negar el se acerco un poco más a mis labios.

- hakorun – la voz de Edward nos hizo sobre saltar ambos por lo que de inmediato me aleje para ver a mi hermano que ahora estaba serio.

- Edward – hablo hakorun colocando la lata sobre el mesón.

- hermano – exclame para pasar mi mano derecha por mi ojo.

- que haces aquí – pregunto mi hermano con voz dura haciéndome estremecer.

- pues viene hablar con Carlisle pero cuando entre a la cocina me conseguí con Amanda que tenía problemas con destapar su lata de gaseosa a lo que me ofrecí algún problema – contesto mi hermano negó con algo de duda pero no dijo nada.

-¿adónde esta Isabella?- pregunte el gruño para bufar abrió el refrigerador para sacar un lata de gaseosa la cual destapo para beber.

- no es tu problema – musito saliendo de la cocina por lo que lo seguí pero que estaba pensando no lo dude dos veces para salir hacia la habitación de mi hermano apenas abrí la puerta me encontré con bella atada completamente pero su rostro se estaba poniendo azul de inmediato corría ella para encontrarme con que no tenía casi pulso.

Me voltee hacia Edward quien ahora estaba en la puerta baje la venda bella para que pudiera respirar – Edward busca a Carlisle ahora mismo si quieres seguir con vida – grite para voltearme a bella quien se veía muy mal.


	3. Chapter 3

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con ellos y sus personalidades

* * *

Capitulo 3

BPOV

Después que Edward salió de la habitación comencé a sentir como me faltaba el aire mis parpados se comenzaron hacer pesado al mismo tiempo que mi llanto no se detenía acusando mi desesperación necesitaba oxigeno urgentemente.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpee al mismo tiempo que entraba Amanda corrió hacia mi bajando mi venda solté todo el oxigeno que tenia para comenzar a respirar con dificulta no fui consiente en qué momento todo se volvió negro hasta que escuche los gritos de Amanda a lejos de mi.

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente tratando de observar adonde me encontraba voltee mi rostro para encontrarme con el chico alto de reunión junto Amanda quien ahora estaba sonriendo trate de incorporarme en la cama pero ella me izo un seña indicándome que no me levantara la habitación no estaba iluminada por el sol lo que me indicaba que ya era de noche.

-nos diste un gran susto – susurro Amanda acercándose a mí para sentarse a mi lado – mi hermano esta abajo mi padre estaba hablando con el – le sonreí tenía algo de sed por lo que le pregunte que si me podía traer un vaso a lo que ella asintió para salir de la habitación.

El chico que estaba a su lado solo se sentó al otro lado de la habitación me sentí algo incomodo la puerta de la habitación se abrió para dejar ver a Silvana quien ahora estaba sonriendo – hakorun Carlisle te llama yo cuidare de Isabella – susurro el chico asintió para salir mientras ella cerraba la puerta con seguro.

- asi que Isabella – hablo riendo para sentarse en la cama hizo silencio por un momento para luego hablar– veo que te has ganado el cariño de todos lástima que el de Edward nunca lo tendrás por que el solo me quiere a mi – antes de colocar un mano en mi cuello comenzando lo a presionar haciendo que de nuevo me faltara el aire.

- pues déjame decirte una cosa pequeña mocosa no intentes tampoco ganarte su cariño por qué no lo permitiría primero acabo contigo – musito quitando su mano por lo que comencé a toser ella solo rio para caminar hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

- Isabella – exclamo la voz de Amanda al otro lado de la puerta de inmediato Silvana abrió la puerta para observarla - ¿Por qué la puerta estaba cerrada Silvana?- pregunto ella frunciendo el ceño.

- pues de seguro se paso cuando hakorun cerró la puerta ¿Por qué algún problema?- hablo de la manera más calmada Amanda negó para entregarme el vaso con agua el cual tome – bueno Isabella creo que nos veremos otro día hasta mañana mandy – exclamo antes de salir de la habitación.

-¿Por qué esa cara Isabella?- pregunto Amanda sentándose a mi lado solo sonreí tratando de hacer que mis clases de actuación sirvieran de algo la verdad era un patética mentirosa de eso no había duda ella me observo por un momento para luego sonreírme.

- adonde esta tu hermano – pregunte ella suspiro para levantarse de la cama.

- te estás esperando abajo es hora de que se vayan – murmuro asentí para incorporarme en la cama salimos de la habitación en la sala estaba esme junto con Carlisle al igual que Edward quien ahora me veía con odio me estremecí por un momento pero solo baje la mirada.

- es hora de que nos vayamos – hablo con voz dura asentí sin levantar la mirada me sorprendí al observe como los brazos de esme me abrazando con fuerza para después dejar un beso en mi frente al igual que lo hizo Carlisle Amanda también me abrazo pero cuando me fui a despedir de ella me pidió que la llamaba mandy.

Salimos de la casa Edward me subió en la camioneta para colocar mi cinturón de seguridad a los pocos minutos subió el – este día lo pagaras muy caro Isabella – dijo poniendo el auto en marcha el camino fue en completo silencio apenas toque la puerta de la casa el me tomo por el cabello fuertemente haciendo que mi rostro se estampara con la pared.

- por tu maldita culpa me gane un regaño de mis padres solo por que a ti te dio la gana de casi morir tú crees que yo juego con esto – grito furioso halándome fuertemente el cabello hacia tras me arrastro prácticamente hasta la sala adonde me arrojo sobre uno de los muebles para con ello quitar mi camisa.

- Edward….- susurre cuando el quito mi brasier jamás lo había llamado por su nombre lo que lo hizo que se detuviera.

- nadie te ha dado permiso de llamarme por mi nombre – hablo para colocarme sobre su regazo al mismo tiempo que se lleva mi pecho derecho que ahora estaba lastimado por las marcas producidas por sus dientes lo succiono con fuerza haciéndome gritar de dolor pero al mismo tiempo de placer.

Se aparto de mi pecho que ahora estaba completamente enrojecido solo deseaba colocar algo frio que calmara mi dolor él se llevo el segundo para hacerlo mismo esta vez las lagrimas no tardaron en bajar por mis mejillas.

- basta – grite el solo sonrió para separarse de mi pecho el cual se encontraba en la misma condición que el otro comenzó a mover sus manos por mis muslos hasta llevarla hasta la parte interior arranco mis braguitas paso un dedo por mi intimidad para después introducirlo en esta haciendo mi gritar de dolor por que no estaba preparada y porque estaba sentada.

- esto es lo que sentirás a partir de hoy dolor solo eso no te dejare vivir Isabella siempre estaré ahí – gruño sacando su dedo para comenzar a quitar su ropa me dejo en el mueble terminando de quitar su ropa me obligo a sentarme de nuevo en su regazo al mismo tiempo que se introducía en mi haciendo que mis caderas bajaran y subieran de manera rápida haciéndome de gemir de puro placer.

Cuando llego al orgasmo soltó solo un grito se puro placer para salir de mi rápidamente mi respiración era descontrolada por lo que cerré mis ojos por unos minutos hasta que logre tranquilizarme el dejo su rostro en la curva de mi cuello para pasar sus manos por mi espalda atrayéndome contra su pecho solté un pequeño sollozo como podía ser tan bipolar.

- tranquila – susurro dejando sus manos en mi cintura para tomarme en sus brazos me llevo hasta la habitación en estos momentos me tenía que sentir nerviosa pero no era asi cuando Edward se comportaba de esta manera producía un sensación de seguridad.

-¿tienes hambre?- pregunto depositándome en la cama para cubrir mi cuerpo con la gruesa sabana asentí el solo se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación suspire para hundir mi rostro en la almohada a los pocos minutos la puerta se abrió para dejar ver a Edward completamente vestido con un bandeja en la mano.

- gracias – musite el dejo la bandeja en la cama por lo que comencé a comer el silencio en la habitación era incomodo cuando me lleve el ultimo bocado de comida a la boda el dejo un casto beso en mis labios.

- solo descansa – exclamo para tomar de nuevo la bandeja en la cual ahora no había nada de comida y salir de la habitación me deje caer de nuevo en la cama me sentía extraña el no tener a Edward cerca me ponía nerviosa pero porque yo no podía estar sintiendo esto no me podía enamorar de él no eso era imposible.

Luego de unos minutos me incorpore en la cama cubriendo mi cuerpo con la sabana la cual me lleve conmigo hasta la puerta del baño la deje caer para entrar después de abrir la ducha entre necesitaba pensar me relaje.

- nadie te dio permiso para ducharte – la voz de Edward me sobre salto por lo que me voltee rápidamente hacia él quien ahora tenía su vista puesta en mi cuerpo.

- yo….pues….pensé…..- no sabía que decir el solo sonrió.

- no te estoy reclamando Isabella relájate – murmuro sentí como un gran peso Salía de mi cuerpo no quería que lo de hace unos minutos se repitiera su mirada en mi cuerpo me hacía sentirme incomoda no hizo falta decírselo por que el salió de el baño dejándome completamente sola.

Cuando termine de ducharme seque mi cuerpo por completo para después envolver mi cuerpo en la toalla blanca lave mis dientes Salí del baño para encontrarme en la cama un camisón de sema casi trasparente junto con un conjunto de ropa intima me lo coloque tenía algo de frio ya que todas las ventanas de la habitación estaban abiertas.

-Isabella – hablo Edward entrando a la habitación apago la luz apenas termine de peinar mi cabello camine hasta la cama adonde me deje caer enseguida Edward me atrajo a su pecho para que pudiera sentir todo el calor que desprendía su piel era tan maravilloso pero a la vez me asustaba tanto no lo podía evitar.

SILVANA POV

Después de ir a casa de los cullen debo decir que realmente me divertí al ver el rostro de la mocosa de Isabella cuando Edward me beso a mi diciendo que yo era la única que importaba cuando Salí de la habitación de este fui hasta la oficina de a mi adorado Carlisle adonde también esta esme aun que tuvimos un pequeña discusión sobre mi nueva misión no me quedo de otra que aceptar aun que odiaba alec vulturi era algo de trabajo por lo que no tenia de ir otra que aceptar.

Estacione mi adora auto al frente de el gran edificio para bajar por que estas cosas me tenían que pasar a mi tome mi cartera el guarda de seguridad me saludo pero solo lo ignore entrando para subir al ascensor apenas las puertas se abrieron suspire para caminar hasta el departamento adonde ahora se encontraba el idiota de alec.

-Silvana – hablo abriendo la puerta con una sonrisa tonta la cual ignore para entrar deje caer mi cartera en el mueble para extenderle el sobre que me había indicado esme que le tenía que llevar – veo que no te agrada la idea de viajar conmigo – susurro a lo que asentí.

- escúchame un cosa vulturi tu y yo jamás nos hemos llevado bien asi que limítate a tratarme solo como un compañera de trabajo además tu sabes que solo quiero a Edward – exclame para sacar mi celular que estaba sonando era una llamada de mi padre solo la tranque.

- lástima que él no te quiera a ti Silvana – dijo una sensación de dolor recorrió mi cuerpo pero no le daría el gusto solo bufe.

- de igual manera no es tu problema asi que no te metes – hable casi gritando lo que lo hizo reír para devolverme el sobre.

- como tu digas pero sabes que el solo te utiliza com….- no lo deje terminar de hablar para estampar mi mano en su mejilla pero cuando lo iba a volver hacer el me tomo de el brazo para estamparme contra la pared.

- suéltame idiota – grite tratando de llevar mi mano a mi pantalón para poder sacarme mi arma pero el tomo la otra mano para colocar ambos sobre mi cabeza.

- me tienes miedo – murmuro acercándose demasiado a mis labios claro que no le tenía miedo solo era que… ni siquiera yo misma sabía que era dejo sus labios sobre los míos pero me soltó de golpee cuando casi golpee la parte más sensible de su anatomía me soltó de golpee alejándose para comenzar a reír a lo que bufe para tomar mi cartera.

-hablare con Carlisle – exclame para salir del departamento tenía el pulso acelerado al mismo tiempo que mi respiración era un poco pesada subí al ascensor definitivamente necesitaba ver a Edward apenas subí a mi auto para ponerlo en marcha hacia al pequeña cabaña adonde ahorita es encontraba Edward.

Luego de unos minutos estaba frente a la cabaña adonde estacione mi auto para bajar toque el timbre dos veces para que Edward abriera la puerta con tan solo un pantalón de dormir de inmediato capture sus labios en un beso demandante el me hizo entrar a la casa para hacer que mi cuerpo quedara contra la pared al mismo tiempo que sus manos descansaban en mi cintura.

Después de unos minutos las manos de Edward entraron por debajo de mi blusa llegando a mi brasier adonde comenzó a buscar el broche para quitarlo deje mis manos en sus hombros mientras el baja hasta mi cuello haciéndome gemir de mis manos en su pecho para que comenzaran a bajar llegando hasta el borde de su pantalón de dormir el gruño contra mi cuello por lo que volví a capturar sus labios.

- dime que me quieres – pedí separándome de sus labios el acaricio mi mejilla para dejar un casto beso en mis labios.

-claro que lo hago cariño necesitas que te lo demuestre – hablo un sonrisa cruzo por mis labios al mismo tiempo que él me tomaba en sus brazos por lo que solté un gritito ahogado el camino conmigo hasta la sala para hacer que ambos cayéramos en el mueble haciendo que yo quedara sobre su regazo.

- te adoro – susurre succionando el lóbulo de su oreja el desabotono mi camisa besando cada parte que dejaba al descubierto quito el brasier para llevarse el primero de mis pechos a su boca comenzándolo a succionar con delicadeza después se llevo el otro repitiendo lo mismo.

- Edward – gemí cuando el llego hasta el botón de mi pantalón para quitarlo lentamente recorriendo mis piernas con la yema de sus dedos me estremecí bajo su toque pero me encargue de llevar mis manos a su pantalón para quitarlo al igual que su ropa interior.

- estamos en la sala – hable con la poca cordura que me queda el solo me beso para por ultimo morder mi labio inferior me acomodo en su regazo para introducirse en mi lentamente gruñendo me beso de nuevo para comenzar a mover sus caderas al mismo tiempo que las mías.

Luego de unos minutos estábamos alcanzando un perfecto orgasmos por lo que ambos dejamos escapar un grito de puro placer me deje caer sobre el pecho de Edward quien ahora tenía sus ojos cerrados beso mi hombro para salir de mi por lo que me inmediato me incorpore.

- adonde crees que vas – pregunto el halándome de nuevo contra el mueble se levanto él para dejarme completamente expuesta ante el me ruborice sabia que no era normal en mi pero esta vez me sentía diferente dejo sus manos entre la cara interna de mis muslos para subir una dejándola en mi intimidad adonde introdujo uno de sus dedos en mi cavidad que ahora estaba mas húmeda de lo normal.

Luego de unos minutos sus dedos salían y entraban de mí haciéndome gritar de placer el dejo uno de sus dedos sobre mi clítoris el cual comenzó a estimular de manera rápida lleve mis manos a su cabello para halar contra mi necesitaba liberarme cosa que Edward me estaba haciendo muy difícil.

- mas – pedí casi gritando Edward me sonrió para sacar sus dedos siguió trabajando en mi clítoris para llevarse uno de mis pechos a la boca succionándolo esta vez con más fuerzas me movió para que quedara recostada completamente en el mueble al mismo tiempo que entraba en mi tuve que morderme el labio inferior conteniendo el grito.

- eres mía – gruño besándome a un grado demandante lleve sus manos a mis hombros el comenzó a besar mi cuello succionando en ciertas partes por lo que reí diciéndole que me dejaría marcas pero solo se dedico a morderlo levemente nuestras caderas chocaban ya que nuestro ritmo había aumentando después de una par de estocadas por parte de Edward me libere gritando su nombre para sentir como el de nuevo se volvía a liberar por lo que cerré mis paredes entorno a su miembro haciendo que abriera sus ojos para unir nuestros labios.

Me separe de el lentamente salió de mi colocando su ropa interior por lo que yo tome mi camisa para colocarme debía agradecer que era larga tome mis braguitas para colocármelas Edward se acerco a mí para dejar un casto beso en mis labios pero el sonido de algo estrellándose contra el piso nos hizo sobre saltar ambos para voltearnos hacia las escaleras.

- bella – llamo Edward con voz dura solo pude reír mientras pegaba mi cuerpo a su pecho mientras él me envolvió en sus brazos tapando parte de mi cuerpo - ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto ella se ruborizo para mover sus manos de manera nerviosa.

- pues yo…vine por agua – balbuceo reí contra el pecho de Edward quien suspiro para indicarme que me colocara su pantalón de dormir lo cual hice rápidamente el le indico a bella que caminara hacia la cocina por lo que lo seguí.

Cuando entre a la cocina me encontré con Edward entregándole un vaso de agua bella el cual ella bebió el hato de nuevo a bella sus muñecas pero esta vez mucho mas fuerte ella se quejo pero solo las apretó mas al tal punto que sus muñecas chocaban una con la otra.

- me duele – se quejo ella sollozando pero solo bufo para voltearse hacia mí.

- eso es para que aprendas mocosa – dije antes de salir de la cocina junto con Edward quien beso mi cuello antes que comenzáramos a subir las escaleras.

- es solo un niñita – susurro Edward cuando llegamos a la puerta de la habitación el la abrió no sin antes ver que bella ya estuviera en la suya para pasarle seguro a esta y luego volver hacia mi haciéndome entrar en la gran habitación.

- entonces para que la tienes – pregunte el me sonrió quitando de nuevo mi camisa.

- para divertirme….ahora solo disfruta cielo – musito antes de capturar mis labios sabia que seria un larga noche eso era seguro.

* * *

gracias a todos por su rr,favoritos y alertas


	4. Chapter 4

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con ellos y sus personalidades

* * *

Capitulo 4

BPOV

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpee al sentir que tocaban el timbre cuando me voltee hacia el otro lado de la cama me encontré que no había nadie mis manos estaban de nuevo atadas pero no mis pies como pude me incorpore en la cama para caminar a fuera de la habitación e ir al primer piso de la casa.

Cuando llegue hasta la sala mis ojos se abrieron de golpee no podía creer lo que estaba viendo Silvana y Edward estaban bueno ellos… mi respiración se acelero como era posible eso solo deseaba salir de ahí no quería ver eso me hacía sentir mal pero ¿Por qué? Me voltee hacia las escaleras para salir de ahí pero me tropecé con la mesa al mismo tiempo que un adorno caía al piso de golpee haciendo que ambos se volteara hacia mí.

- bella –llamo Edward con voz dura solo baje la mirada no quería verlo no lo deseaba ver me sentía sucia sabía que era algo como su juguete pero me resultaba asqueroso que después de estar con otra mujer abusara de mi porque eso hacia el solo abusa de mi -¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto con Silvana quien ahora estaba apegada a su pecho.

- pues yo…vine por agua – dije en un patético balbuceo Silvana rio contra el pecho de Edward quien le indico algo por lo que ella se coloco su pantalón me indico que fuera hacia la cocina apenas entre me sirvió un vaso con agua el cual bebí rápidamente para que el atara mis muñecas lastimándome.

- me duele – me queje sollozando el solo rio para bufar.

- eso es para que aprendas mocosa – dijo Silvana antes de salir de la cocina seguida por Edward camine hasta la habitación tratando de olvidarme de todo lo que acaba de ver pero me era imposible apenas entre a la habitación sentí como Edward la cerraba para pasarle seguro.

Camine hasta la cama adonde me deje caer para permitir que las lagrimas fluyeran con total calma trate de quitar la atadura de mis manos pero me era imposible me estaba lastimando demasiado pegue un grito ahoga al sentir con la venda asi que mi piel se abriera levemente produciendo que brotara sangre de esta.

El grito al otro lado de la habitación me hizo tensar de manera rápida cerré mis ojos fuertemente no podía pensar en eso mucho menos sentirme mal después de todo yo solo era un juguete algo asi como una pobre muñeca de trapo.

Me levante de la cama ir al baño me costó abrir la puerta pero a la final lo logre camine hasta el lavado para abrir la llave de el agua dejando mis manos bajo el agua tratando de aliviar el dolor que sentía en mis muñecas.

Después de unos minutos me separe de el lavado para ir hasta adonde estaba una toalla blanca adonde deje mis manos Salí del baño dejándome caer de nuevo en la gran cama como era posible que esto me estuviera pasando.

No fui consiente en que momento me quede dormida solo hasta que el sol choco contra mi rostro abrí mis ojos para encontrarme que en la cama había un pequeño charco de sangre baje mi vista hacia mis muñecas que ahora estaban más lastimadas que en la noche suspire para levantarme la puerta se abrió dejan ver a Edward.

- buenos días Isabella – hablo caminando hasta mi para quitar mi venda mostrando mis lastimas de muñecas las presiono un poco por lo que hice un mueca de dolor – dúchate – ordeno para caminar hacia una mesita de noche de inmediato fui al baño necesita un ducha para poder relajarme.

Luego de relajarme en la ducha seque mi cuerpo para salir a la habitación adonde me encontré con un vestido rosado debajo de la rodilla, conjunto de ropa interior y unas zapatillas blancas bajas de inmediato me vestid.

-Isabella – llamo la voz de Edward entrando a la habitación ahora con un potecito de crema en sus manos tomo mis muñecas para colocar un poco de crema me halo fuera de la habitación.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina me encontré con Silvana que ahora tenía un pequeño camisón blanco tenía en su mano una taza de café ella ni me observo solo le sonrió a Edward quien tomo un tazo que ahora descansaba en el mesón me indico que me sentara para entregármelo y después coloco fruta picada junto con un vaso de jugo de naranja.

- amor – llamo Silvana a Edward quien de inmediato se volteo hacia ella para sonreírle dejando un casto beso en sus labios.

- dime cielo – musito ella se volteo hacia para volver a unir sus labios con los de Edward quien dejo sus manos en su espalda.

- papa me llamo quiere que vaya haber unas cosas en las bodegas volveré antes de que puedas extrañarme – hablo el beso su frente mientras ella Salí de la cocina para subir las escaleras.

- te llevare a casa de mis padres tengo cosas…importantes – exclamo para seguir a Silvana termine con mi desayuno muy a pesar del dolor que tenía en mis muñecas lo lleve hasta el lava vajilla para salir de nuevo hacia la habitación en el pasillo me encontré con Edward pegado a Silvana besándose solo baje la mirada para entrar a la habitación.

Después de unos minutos la puerta de la habitación se abrió mostrando a Edward quien me indico que lo siguiera por lo que lo hice Silvana estaba en la puerta el la acompaño hasta su auto dejando un beso en sus labios y luego en su frente.

- sube – ordeno abriendo la puerta del copiloto del volvo no dije nada solo hice lo que me ordeno el saco un cigarrillo para bajar el vidrio de su lado lo encendió colocando el auto en marcha hacia la gran mansión.

Cuando el auto se detuvo el abrió la puerta un hombre alto apareció en la entrada de la mansión camino hasta nosotros para tomarme de un brazo y halarme dentro de este apenas las puertas se cerraron tras nosotros el soltó.

- la señora esme la espera en la sala – dijo con voz gruesa asentí para caminar hacia la sala adonde estaba esme sentada tejiendo sonreí como era posible que una mujer como ella estuviera en el mundo de la mafia o peor aun fuera un asesina enserie era algo ilógico pero cierto.

- hola bella – saludo ella cuando me senté a su lado observe que estaba tejiendo un suéter aun que trate a tapar mis muñecas esme las vio soltando un pesado suspiro dejo el suéter a un lado.

- no es nada – musite cuando ella las tomo para observarlas subió su mirada que ahora era triste para indicarme que la siguiera subimos unas grandes escaleras hasta llegar al segundo adonde me guio a un habitación adonde había varios estantes ella busco en varias gavetas hasta que soltó un exclamación de victoria algo que reconocí como que había encontrado lo que estaba buscando.

- bella se que te dolerá pero eso te sanara – hablo asentí salimos a la habitación para caminar hasta otra adonde me guio hacia un baño después de limpiar mis heridas con agua lleno el algodón que ahora tenía en sus manos con un liquido rojo con el cual humedeció mis heridas haciendome llorar ya que me ardía para por ultimo colocar las vendas limpias.

- ¿desayunaste?- pregunto asentí a lo que ella sonrió salimos de la habitación para ir hasta el jardín adonde había un gran piscina la puerta se abrió dejando ver a mandy quien ahora traía un pantalón azul ajustado a su cuerpo, una camisa crema con poco escote, unos tacones bastante altos y un cartera que podía decir que hay metería todo un armario de ropa.

- hola mama, bella – hablo levantando sus lentes de sol para dejarse caer en una de las sillas sacando su celular – mama has visto a silvana – pregunto esme negó solo suspire.

- para que la necesitas – pregunto esme tomando un poco de su taza de café ella solo levanto su mirada para hablar – Eleazar me llamo muy temprano al igual que hakorun ambos desean que vayan a las bodegas junto con silvana pero no me contesta el celular – esme rio por lo bajo para observar un de las revistas que estaba en la mesa.

- lo más probable es que este con tu hermano – exclamo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- como siempre – hablo ella levantándose para entrar a la casa no sin antes besar la mejilla de su madre.

Después de unos minutos esme me pidió que la acompañara a la cocina para preparar el almuerzo apenas entramos ella saco lo necesario para comenzar a picar las cosas – solo faltan 2 días – susurro esme me voltee hacia ella.

- ¿para qué? Claro si se puede saber – ella asintió sonriendo colocando la carne en un envase llevándola hasta el fregador para limpiarla.

- pues para el compromiso de Edward con Silvana aun que mandy no está muy contenta ella es muy celosa con sus hermanos no le queda de otra que aceptarlo – hablo encogiéndose de hombros sentí como algo me atravesaba el corazón por lo que me tuve que sostener de el mesón de inmediato esme se volteo hacia mí.

- bella te pasa algo – pregunto esme secando sus manos rápidamente para acercarse a mi negué rápidamente cerrando mis ojos para sentir como todo me da vueltas después de unos minutos fui capaz de incorporarme para ver como esme le ordenaba a uno de los hombres que me llevara hasta a un habitación para ella seguirlo.

Cuando me dejaron sobre un gran cama de sabanas blancas suspire pesadamente – descansa bella – musito ella antes de salir de la habitación.

Luego de que esme saliera lleve una mano a mi vientre haciendo pequeño círculos en el necesitaba relajarme un poco no sabía porque me sentí asi después de unos minutos mis parpados se comenzaron hacer pesados por lo que me deje llevar por el sueño.

-Isabella – susurro la voz de mandy a lo lejos por lo que de inmediato me incorpore para encontrarme con mandy, la chica que reconocí como Alice y rose todas estaban sonriendo.

- hola Isabella – saludo Alice sentándose en la cama para sonreírme -¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto ella poniéndome un mano en la frente por lo que me aleje pero ella solo sonrió para volverla a colocar

- bien – conteste con voz neutra.

-relájate un poco bella no haremos nada – exclamo rose para dejarse ella también caer en la cama.

- por qué no vamos a bajo se que a mama le gustare que compartamos con ella – musito mandy a lo que yo fui la primera en asentir para caminar hacia la puerta salimos de la habitación en la sala estaba esme quien solo leía un libro.

- ya Isabella despertó – anuncio rose entrando a la sala a lo que me sonroje.

- eso es excelente asi podremos ir a haber que vestido usaras para la fiesta de compromiso de Edward con Silvana – dijo emocionada a lo que ellas hicieron silencio menos Alice quien se mostro completamente emocionada con la idea.

Caminamos afuera de la sala para entrar en una habitación adonde había una serie de vestidos todos con etiquetas de marcas reconocidas a nivel mundial de inmediato esme tomo tres para entregármelos indicándome que los probara no me quedo de otra ellas terminaron escogiendo el segundo que me había probado.

-esme – la puerta de la habitación se abrió mostrando a Silvana con una sonrisa mandy tomo los otros vestidos para colocarlos en su sitio y luego ir hasta alice quien ahora estaba hablando con su madre.

-Isabella – llamo rose ahora con el vestido en sus manos me voltee hacia ella quien estaba sonriendo – vamos arriba – susurro asentí para pasar al lado de Silvana quien me mostro una de sus mejores sonrisas.

- me puedes decir bella – hable apenas entramos a un habitación que reconocí como la de Edward ella asintió para caminar hasta un gran armario de adonde saco un conjunto azul marino el cual me entrego.

- creo que te deberías cambiar comenzar hacer frio después de todo ya se acerca el invierno – exclamo tome el conjunto para caminar hasta el pequeño baño que había dentro de la habitación me cambie me gustaba como se veía el conjunto era un camisa manga larga, con un pantalón largo no cambie mis zapatillas ya que me combinaban perfectamente.

Salí del baño rose no estaba en la habitación por lo que baje hacia el pequeño jardín que era adonde me habían indicado que estaban esme junto con las demás chicas apenas las puertas se abrieron todos se voltearon hacia ahora con un revista en la mano.

-bella – chillo Alice emocionada caminando hacia mira este vestido –verdad que se le vería perfecto a Silvana – pregunto la verdad no se podía negar que era un vestido precioso.

- si es muy bonito – susurre ella aplaudió emocionada para voltear hacia Silvana camine para sentarme junto con rose y mandy ambas tenían lentes de sol en sus cabezas mientras leían unas revistas.

Después de que almorzamos la tarde paso rápido hasta que llego Edward con su hermano al parecer el chico emmett, jasper el novio de Alice quien ella misma se encargo de presentarlo, Carlisle el papa de Edward y por último el chico hakorun.

- hola amor – saludo Silvana uniendo sus labios a los de Edward apenas el entro a la sala el beso fue devuelto de manera gustosa hasta que rosalie los interrumpió haciendo a la chica gruñir para pegarse al pecho que ahora sabía que era su prometido.

-¿Quién te llamo rubia?- pregunto Silvana rosalie solo se limito a rodar sus ojos para apartar su cabello de su rostro.

- no es tu problema – contesto ella de manera neutral.

- dime rose – pido Edward ella me observo por un momento.

- mañana nos llevaremos a bella de compras – sentencio el me observo con odio pero solo asintió para terminar de entrar a la sala después de saludar a toda su familia me sentí ajena ya que todos estaban conversando de cosas que no entendía en lo mas mínimo.

Después de unos minutos Edward me indico que era hora de irnos por lo que me despedí de todos caminamos a fuera de la gran casa de inmediato subí al auto agradecí que encendiera la calefacción por que el frio era fuerte subí un poco mis mangas mostrando las vendas que me había puesto esme.

Cuando llegamos a la casa Edward me saco de el auto de golpee para arrancar las vendas que me había puesto esme lastimándome solté un grito ahogado de dolor de inmediato tomo unas vendas para colocarlas en mis muñecas presionandolas con fuerzas para que volvieran a doler me llevo hasta la habitación adonde se encargo de atarme de la cama haciéndome imposible moverme.

-escúchame un cosa mocosa no quiero que permitas que nadie te cure solo deseo que sufras – grito haciéndome estremecer de miedo tomo fuertemente mi cabello para unir nuestros labios de manera violenta lastimándome.

Cuando se separo estampo su mano en mi mejilla como podía ser tan malo solo grite de dolor para verlo salir de la habitación me arrime en la cama tratando de cubrir mi cuerpo con la sabana lo cual logre dejando que de nuevo gruesas lagrimas brotaran de mis ojos.

Después unos minutos sentí como la sangre volvía a brotar de mis muñecas logran que comenzaran arder quería gritar necesitaba gritar me dolía demasiado como para ser verdad la tela rozando contra la herida hacia que sintiera como mi piel se partía en dos lentamente.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió para dejar ver a Edward con un sonrisa camino hasta la cama para sentarse a mi lado observo el charco de sangre que ahora estaba en la sabana me hizo incorporarme en la cama mientras que sus manos desataban suavemente mis muñecas para colocar otra venda pero que no me lastimara como lo hacia la otra.

Salió de la habitación dejándome de nuevo solo con frio me quede dormida al poco tiempo necesitaba desconectarme de la realidad de lo que me rodeaba.

El sol entro en la habitación haciéndome despertar ya no estaba atada a la cama por lo que me levante para ir directo a baño el olor a sangre me tenia completamente mareada debía agradecer que las vendas no se encontraran en mis muñecas me duche para después limpiar un poco mis heridas.

Salí de el baño para encontrarme con un conjunto bastante abrigado en la cama junto con un conjunto de ropa interior me lo coloque la ropa para peinar mi cabello dejando escapar un suspiro de mis labios.

- Isabella – llamo Edward entrando a la habitación me voltee hacia él para seguirlo hasta la cocina para mi sorpresa estaba Silvana con camisa de Edward y un pantalón de dormir ella se volteo hacia raramente para sonreírme entregándole un taza a Edward.

- buenos días – susurre para sentarme adonde se encontraba mi desayuno el cual fue en silencio después de unos minutos salimos de la casa algo me decía que sería un largo día.

* * *

gracias a todos por su rr,favoritos y alertas


	5. Chapter 5

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con ellos y sus personalidades

* * *

Capitulo 5

BPOV

El auto se estaciono frente a la gran mansión adonde ahora había varios hombres llevando unas cosas al jardín Silvana bajo junto con Edward ambos caminaron hasta esme quien ahora tenía un carpeta en su mano baje de el auto ignorando la mirada que Edward me dio para caminar hasta ellos.

- que esto mama – pregunto Edward tomándome de el brazo antes de que pudiera llegar a la entrada a de la casa de inmediato ella se volteo hacia él con una gran sonrisa.

- pues cariño que he decidió que esta noche será la gran fiesta de compromiso después de todo son la pareja perfecta entre más rápido se casen mejor – dijo emocionada Silvana sonrió de manera triunfal mientras yo solo quería salir de ahí pero Edward aun me tenía tomada de el brazo fuertemente.

- me parece perfecto esme – exclamo Silvana rozando los labios de Edward quien le sonrió a su prometida para luego arrastrarme dentro de la casa adonde me pego de la pared fuertemente haciendo que mi cabeza se estrellaran contra eso capturo mis labios en un beso salvaje.

- Edward – la voz de Silvana lo hizo separarse de mí rápidamente para voltearse hacia su novio quien lo estaba fulminando con la mirada.

- cielo – llamo pero ella solo paso por su lado para subir las escaleras el me arrastro junto con el hacia arriba hasta llegar a la habitación adonde estaba Silvana sentada en la cama – Silvana amor sabes que…..- ella levanto su mano para hacerlo callar.

- no me importa tus escusas Edward se que esta será tu última aventura pero entiende que también me estas lastimando – hablo con voz dura el suspiro para soltarme e ir hasta ella colocándose a su altura al mismo tiempo que acunaba su rostro.

- lo sé cariño pero te prometo que después de esta noche la llevare a su casa – susurro para besar sus labios el hecho de que Edward digiera que me llevaría a casa me alegraba como a nadie pero también me hacía sentir rara me alejaría de él para siempre.

- te amo – musito ella separándose de él quien se levanto para ir hasta mi para indicarme que saliera de la habitación.

-Isabella- exclamo me voltee hacia él quien ahora estaba observando su celular – mis hermanas junto con rose te esperan en la sala recuerda que irán de compras – hablo asentí para bajar hasta la sala adonde ya estaban todas sentadas.

- hola bella buenos días – saludo Alice besando mi mejilla la salude de igual manera para ir hasta rose y Amanda ambas estaban bastante concentradas con sus celulares por lo que me costó bastante llamar su atención.

Salimos de la casa para ir hasta un elegante camioneta negra a la cual subimos ellas no paraban de hablar de las cosas que iban a comprar por lo que yo solo me limitaba a sonreír esto me recordaba cuando Salí de compras con las amigas de mi madre era un verdadera tortura.

Llegamos al centro comercial de inmediato baje de la camioneta sabía perfectamente que si deseaba escapar lo podría hacer pero no ya Edward le había dado su palabra a su prometida asi que ella haría que la cumpliera.

-bella dime si no me queda bonito – hablo Amanda sacándome de mis pensamientos asentí la verdad se le veía excelente después de la tortura de caminar por todo el centro comercial cargando alrededor de 25 bolsas cada una nos dirigimos de nuevo a la camioneta adonde ya 4 hombres vestidos de negros nos esperaban.

AMANDA POV

Después de llevar a bella de comprar junto con las chicas cosa que fue perfecto sabía que era buena chica pero no era de nuestro mundo éramos muy diferentes nosotros éramos asesinos en series mientras ella era un simple chica que estudiaba en un colegio de monjas.

Apenas el auto se detuvo baje directo hacia la casa para encontrarme con mi madre quien estaba como loca preparando todo para que la fiesta de compromiso de mi hermano con Silvana quedara perfecta camine adentro de la casa para encontrarme con hakorun que como siempre estaba discutiendo con mi padre.

- si le damos esa misión a Edward podría poner en riegos nuestra integridad sabes cómo es tu hijo de compulsivo en estos momentos deberíamos tener a renne no a su hija – exclamo el llevándose su vaso con whisky a la boca se veía tan bien.

- hola princesa – hablo mi padre levantándose hakorun sonrió por lo que lo fulmine con la mirada ganándome un hermoso puchero por su parte solo pude abrazar a mi padre.

- hola papi – exclame con voz de niña buena el beso mi frente para voltearse hacia a hakorun quien tenía un sonrisa contenida de inmediato se puso serio.

-buenos días hakorun – dije bajando la vista.

- buenos días Amanda – hablo él con voz ronca que quería matarme como me habla hacia solo pude sonreír.

Me despedí de mi padre para salir corriendo a mi habitación de inmediato me metí a la ducha necesitaba sacar mi cabeza la imagen de hakorun después de unos minutos Salí para envolverme mi cuerpo en una toalla camine hasta el vestier para tomar un conjunto de algodón.

- hola amor – susurro hakorun a mis espalda me voltee hacia quien ahora me veía con un hermosa sonrisa termine de abotonar mi camisa para ir hasta él quien no dudo en abrazarme para unir nuestros labios.

-te extrañe mi vida - musito para besar mi frente yo también lo extraña demasiado pero el estar aquí ambos solos en la casa de mis padres nos ponía en peligro por lo que me separe de él para dejar un casto beso en sus labios.

- es mejor que vayas a bajo amor – exclame el asintió antes dejar un casto beso en mis labios salió de la habitación me deje caer en la cama.

Luego de unos minutos baje a la sala para encontrarme con mi madre en la cocina me senté en el mesón para tomar un lata de coca-cola – mama – llame ella se volteo hacia mí con una hermosa sonrisa.

- dime cielo – hablo secando sus manos le sonreí.

- saldré con rose prometo volver antes de que la fiesta comience- susurre ella asintió por lo que tome mi cartera para ir hasta adonde ahora estaba mi cuñada sentada en el regazo de emmett – parejita sepárense rose vamos – exclame ella asintió para despedirse de mi hermano.

BPOV

Llegar a la casa de los cullen de nuevo me hacía sentirme algo rara nada más de ver como la madre de Edward preparaba las cosas para la gran fiesta de compromiso moví mi cabeza no me podía permitir estar sintiendo esto no era normal en mi.

- bella – llamo Alice cuando entre a la cocina que era adonde estaba ella con un chico rubio quien me sonrió – quieres venir con nosotros a dar un vuelta – pregunto ella a lo que negué no deseaba nada solo quería estar en casa.

- no gracias – susurre ella me sonrió para salir con el chico rubio de la cocina suspire pesadamente mientras me sentaba en el mesón.

- mal día – pregunto una mujer alta a mi lado de inmediato me voltee hacia ella quien tenía una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios asentí levemente.

- algo asi la verdad ni siquiera sé porque estoy aquí – musite ella llevo una mano a su barbilla para tomar un poco de la taza que tenía en su mano.

- tal vez sea porque tienes que cumplir algo pequeña nadie lo sabe – exclamo con voz seria deje mis manos sobre el mesón.

-¿com….- mis palabras fueron cortadas cuando me voltee hacia la mujer que ahora no estaba me levante para ir hasta afuera de la cocina pero no había ni el más mínimo rastro de ella a caso me estaba volviendo loca.

- bella – dijo esme entrando a la cocina sonriendo por lo que me voltee hacia ella rápidamente – ya las chicas te esperan te tienes que ir acomodar recuerda que para todos es una gran noche – exclamo asentí para ir hasta donde estaban los demás para todos era una gran noche pero para mí no lo era.

SILVANA POV

Hoy seria la gran noche por fin dejaría en claro que me casaría con Edward cullen que se solo seria mío y de nadie más por supuesto sería la mejor vestida de la noche es que mi vestido era perfecto camine adentro de la casa de los cullen para encontrarme con Alice quien venía saliendo con jasper.

- hola duende – salude besando ambas mejillas ella me sonrió al igual quien jasper quien beso una de mis mejillas antes de abrazarme.

- hola futura cuñada – chillo la duende sonreí ante la idea después de la boda seria oficialmente Silvana cullen hasta la misma esme me temería y es que claro el ser esposa de Edward uno de los mejores asesinos enserie y yo una al igual que el.

Cuando salieron de la casa camine hasta adonde sabia que se encontraba Edward apenas entre al despacho él se levanto para ir hasta mi pero retrocedí - ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto no conteste para dejarme caer en uno de los sillones frente al gran escritorio.

- nada – conteste con voz neutra para crucazarme de brazos el se sentó detrás de el escritorio para observarme y luego hablar.

- claro que te pasa algo – musito levantándose para caminar hasta a mí.

- no crees que es estúpida la preguntar que me estás haciendo – susurre para levantar mi rostro logrando que mi mirada se encontrara con la de el – crees que es fácil para mí verte besar a la niñita esa y después a mi decirme que me amas – exclame el suspiro.

- no sé que no lo es pero tú sabes que es solo un juego – hablo reí para levantarme acercando mi cuerpo al suyo.

- es que no soy suficiente para ti Edward – pregunte el me tomo por la cintura para pegar su cuerpo al mío.

- tú eres más que suficiente para mi amor eres mucho más que eso eres perfecta tú no te puedes comparar con nadie – murmuro antes se besar mi mejilla – entiende que te amo que eso nadie lo va a cambiar – dijo asentí para abrazarme a su cuerpo.

- promete que la llevaremos esta noche a su casa y que no la veras mas – exclame contra su cuello el susurro un te lo prometo para después unir sus labios con los míos el beso fue tierno al principio pero con cada minuto que pasaba se iba volviendo más demandante para nuestra desgracia llego el momento de separarnos por algo de oxigeno.

- te amo – susurro para comenzar beso alrededor de mi cuello gemí cuando sentí que sus manos entraban por mi camisa para tocar mi espalda el toque de la puerta nos hizo separar ambos.

-permiso disculpe si los interrumpo pero señorita Silvana la señora esme la espera en su habitación – hablo una chica de servicio asentí para dejar un casto beso en los labios de Edward quien me sonrió seguí a la chica hasta la habitación.

- Silvana qué bueno que llegas querida te tienes que comenzar acomodar – exclamo ella saliendo de el vestier asentí después de ducharme por unos 40 minutos Salí solo con mi bata de baño mi vestido estaba sobre la gran cama junto con un conjunto de ropa interior comencé a trabajar en mi cabello, para después maquillarme cosa que no me llevo mucho trabajo.

Cuando termine de vestirme observe mi reloj eran las 7 de la noche había varios autos y personas caminando hacia el jardín estaba de mas decir que la mayoría eran mafiosos conocidos y asesinos en seria la imagen de bella en el jardín me hizo golpearla mesita que estaba a mi lado.

- Silvana – llamo Carlisle quien ahora venia entrando a la habitación me voltee hacia él quien estaba observo mi mano para después volver hacia mi rostro de inmediato la retire.

-Carlisle- exclamo caminando hasta el después de todo el era algo asi como mi mejor amigo lo abrace y él me dé volvió el abrazo para luego besar mi frente.

¿Qué te pasa pequeña?- pregunto el dejando sus manos sobre mis hombros para alejarse un poco solo me encogí de hombros.

- no es nada creo que son los nervios – conteste pero si había una persona a quien no le podía mentir ese era Carlisle por algo el mismo se había encargado de hacerme ser un excelente mentirosa cuando me convenía por eso a él no le podía esconder nada.

-¿segura?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño por lo que negué rápidamente.

- es que Edward el no…..- antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar el coloco un dedo sobre mis labios haciéndome callar.

-Edward te ama de eso puedes estar segura – musito asentí rápidamente para luego abrazarlo – ahora vamos abajo todos te esperan además estas hermosa – me tendió su brazo el cual tome para salir de la habitación.

Cuando llegamos al jardín todos hicieron silencio Edward de inmediato me quito de el brazo de su padre para besar mi frente la mirada de bella era de triste solo pude sonreír le tenía que dejar claro que era mío pero yo también tenía que tener en claro las palabras de Carlisle Edward me amaba nadie lo iba a cambiar ni siquiera esa mocosa.

Después de las típicas palabras de compromiso Edward coloco el anillo de compromiso que era precioso dejo un casto beso en mis labios los aplausos no se hicieron esperar - te amo – musito el antes se separarse la mirada de rose era de disgusto pero yo solo pude unir mis labios de nuevo con los de Edward.

La fiesta comenzó después de saludar a todos los invitados me separe de Edward no sin antes dejar un casto beso en sus labios entre a la casa adonde estaban la gente encargada de el banquete moviéndose de un lado a otro camine entre ellos para subir las escaleras.

-hola Silvana – saludo la voz ronca de el estúpido de alec apenas cerré la puerta de la habitación de Edward dejando solo que los faroles de el jardín iluminaran la habitación el estaba sonriendo suspire.

- ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto de manera rápida al ver que se acercaba a mi camine hasta el otro extremo de la habitación pero el hizo lo mismo por lo que gruñí pero quien se creía me acaba de comprometer pero mucho menos deseaba algo con él era asqueroso.

- yo nada ¿por qué tan nerviosa?- hablo solté una risita tonta no estaba nerviosa o ¿Si?, mi cuerpo se pego contra la pared inconscientemente a lo que el aprovecho para dejarme en cerrada con su cuerpo. 

- escúchame un cosa alec vulturi te recuerdo que soy una mujer comprometida asi que has…. – no termine de hablar porque el ya había tomado mis muñecas para capturar mis labios en un beso demándate el cual no correspondí pero sus manos sobre mi cintura hicieron que por instintito llevara mis manos a su cabello.

- ¿Por qué no solo te dejas llevar?- dijo succionando el lóbulo de mi oreja esto estaba mal yo no podía engañar a Edward pero tampoco pude contener el gemido que salió de mis labios pegue mi cuerpo un poco más al suyo para rosar levemente nuestras caderas.

- por….que esto….está mal….- balbuce cerrando mis ojos al sentir sus manos bajar por el escote de mi espalda.

- tómalo como tu despedida de soltera – musito para volver a capturar mis labios jadee necesitaba algo de aire él lo entendió para separarse pero ir hasta mi cuello el cual comenzó a besar para succionarlo.

-alec – gemí para tratar de apartarlo con la poca cordura que me quedaba pero el solo rio contra mi cuello.

- yo nunca te engañaría Silvana jamás pensaría en otra mujer que no esas tu como lo hace Edward yo te amo – susurro esas palabras me hicieron cerrar los ojos por un momento para comenzar a entregarme por completo a las sensaciones que estaban pasando por mi cuerpo en estos momentos.

Después de unos minutos nuestros cuerpo estaban completamente tendido sobre la cama mientras el quitaba la parte de arriba de mi vestido revelando mis pechos sonrió a lo que me sonroje – eres perfecta – musito antes de besar el primero para después hacerlo con el segundo.

- solo disfruta esta noche – pidió antes de llevarse el primer pecho a su boca el calor en mi cuerpo cada vez se hacía más fuerte frote mis caderas contra las de él quien soltó un pequeño gruñido dejándome en claro que el sentía lo mismo que yo.

- te deseo – susurro succionándolo el lóbulo de mi oreja saque su camisa para permitir que mis manos recorrieran su perfecto pecho el sonrió cuando mis manos llegaron al botón de su pantalón se llevo uno de mis pechos a la boca para con su otra mano halar suavemente el otro.

Cuando comenzó a dejar besos a lo largo de mi vientre no hice otra cosa que morderme el labio inferior sin embargo varios gemidos escapaban de mis labios la sombra bajo la puerta y el toque me hizo separarme de alec de inmediato incorporándome en la cama el me observo para protestar pero solo bese sus labios para hacerlo callar le señale la puerta a lo que asintió.

Camine rápidamente al baño dejando alec solo en la habitación cerré la puerta para hacer el menor ruido posible mientras comenzaba a acomodarme la voz de Edward me hizo estremecer.

- alec que haces aquí – pregunto él con voz dura de inmediato acomode mi cabello lo menos que deseaba era un problema con Edward en estos momento.

-vine a buscarte- contesto de la manera más seria.

-¿Quién está en el baño?- pregunto Edward con duda en la voz de inmediato camine hacia la puerta para abrirla encontrándome con la cara de enojo de alec y la mirada acusadora de Edward.

- Edward amor que haces aquí y tu alec – hable para abrazarme a la cintura de mi prometido quien beso mi frente.

- solo vine a buscarte mi vida vamos abajo – susurro asentí para seguirlo ignorando completamente la mirada de alec.

Cuando salimos de la habitación Edward me abrazo mas fuerte contra su cuerpo tanto que me dolió – eres mía – gruño apenas salimos al jardín dejándome en claro que era asi.

- toda tuya – musite antes de ir hasta Alice quien estaba hablando con mandy.

- adonde estabas – pregunto mandy la hermana de Edward gruñí a ella que le importaba solo le sonreí.

- fui al baño recuerda querida que siempre hay que retocar el maquillaje – exclame con la voz más dulce que encontré ella frunció el ceño para después solo asentir.

La fiesta termino con normalidad por suerte en toda la noche la mocosa de Isabella no se acerco en lo más mínimo a Edward cosa que le agradecí alec estuvo un par de veces tentado acercarse a mí pero me aleje del todo no deseaba ningún problema.

- nos vamos amor – pregunto Edward besando mi cuello cuando entramos a la casa asentí él se disculpo para ir por la estúpida de bella cuando regreso nos despedimos de todo para subir al auto por fin la idiota de Isabella saldría nuestro camino.

Cuando el auto se estaciono frente a una casa completamente blanca Edward se bajo para abrir la puerta de Isabella mientras la hala sonreí ella solo pudo bajar su mirada mientras el subí al auto de nuevo ella camino hacia la casa apenas entro Edward puso el auto en marcha.

* * *

gracias a todos por su rr,favoritos y alertas


	6. Chapter 6

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con ellos y sus personalidades

* * *

Capitulo 6

BPOV

El hecho de que Edward me dejara hay como que si nada me hacía sentir la peor persona él me había violado, golpeado y maltratado para después dejarme al frente de mi casa como que si nada hubiera pasado era algo ilógico pero cierto por lo que tenía que vivir con eso no tenia de otra esa era la realidad.

Entre a mi casa todo estaba oscuro en silencio era algo que me lo esperaba pues a nadie le importaba lo que me pasara ni siquiera a mi madre el no saber de mi solo la alegraba nadie se preocupaba por mi tal vez era bueno muchas veces pero otras te hace pensar para que viniste a este mundo si a la final a todos les da igual lo que te pase.

Camine hacia mi habitación mientras sentía como las lágrimas bajan por mis mejillas quite toda mi ropa para entrar a la ducha el agua se mezclo con mis lagrimas que en este momento no sabía cual eran solo que mi respiración cada vez se hacía más acelerada.

Cuando termine de ducharme envolví mi cuerpo en una toalla gruesa y coloque una en mi cabello apenas abrí la puerta mis ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo el estaba hay de pie con una hermosa sonrisa solo lleva una camisa blanca y unos jeans se veía perfecto.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte algo nerviosa por las condiciones en las que me encontraba el solo camino hasta mi para capturar mis labios en un beso demandante me atrajo hacia el mismo tiempo que el beso se comenzaba hacer tierno deje mis manos en su cabello.

- no te voy a lastimar esta vez no Isabella – musito antes de hacer que la toalla que estaba en mi cabello me abandonara al igual que la que estaba en mi cuerpo me estremecí pero el solo me halo suavemente para con cuidado para recostarme en la cama.

-yo….- el no me dejo terminar de hablar ya que sus manos separaron lentamente mis piernas al mismo tiempo que uno de sus dedos se introducía en mi cavidad haciéndome gemir de placer él lo comenzó a mover en mi interior para luego de unos minutos introducir otro.

- tranquila pequeña – musito cuando comencé a moverme contra su mano en busca de más fricción para poder liberarme cosa que él me la estaba haciendo difícil por su ritmo – todo a su tiempo – hablo antes de sacar sus dedos haciéndome gruñir.

Luego de unos minutos comenzó de dejar beso por todo mi cuerpo haciéndome gemir por primera vez sentía que deseaba el que se uniera a mi llego a mis pechos los cuales lleno de beso cuando se llevo el primero a su boca lo succiono con delicadeza lleve mis manos hasta su camisa para comenzar a desabonarla.

Cuando llegue al botón de su pantalón el gruño pero no puso a resistencia los quite junto con su ropa interior él se acomodo entre mis piernas pero antes de que entrara en mi coloque mis manos en su hombros – esto está mal tu estas comprometido con Silvana te vas a casar – hable el solo sonrió para acercarse a mí.

- eso lo sé pequeña tonta a ella la amo pero de ti solo deseo tu cuerpo jamás te podre querer solo quiero tu cuerpo mas nada – ronroneo antes de entrar en mi de golpee no pude evitar que las lagrimas comenzaran a bajar de nuevo por mis mejillas.

El comenzó a mover sus caderas de manera casi violenta hasta que se libero haciéndome sentir la persona más asquerosa del planeta como podía decirme que no me iba a lastimar cuando ya lo estaba haciendo el dejo escapar un grito de puro placer para después observarme sonriendo.

Salió de mí solo me pude cubrir con las sabanas para comenzar a llorar el bufo para acomodar su ropa – que te quede claro que jamás sentiré nada por ti – exclamo antes de salir de la habitación mi respiración cada vez se hacía más pesada al igual que mi llanto me vi obligada a ponerme de pie por qué me estaba ahogando con mi propio llanto.

Camine hacia mi vestier de adonde tome un camisón junto con un conjunto de ropa interior me vestí para bajar a la cocina me asegure que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada para preparar algo de comer las lagrimas seguían fluyendo pero yo no deseaba detenerlas era una manera de desahogarme.

Termine de comer la poca pasta que había preparado para ir de nuevo a mi habitación el llanto cada minuto disminuía como la presión en mi pecho el sueño se fue apoderándome de mi poco a poco hasta que me entregue a él.

SILVANA POV

Cuando llegamos a la gran mansión la cual muy pronto estaba de más decir que sería mi casa Edward abrió la puerta del auto – voy a salir vuelvo en unas dos horas – hablo asentí sabia a lo que iba pero no iba a caer en una discusión con el por lo menos no por ahora.

Camine adentro de la casa muy poco importándome que hiciera Edward con su vida apenas abrí la puerta escuche el silencio suspire para encender las luces camine hacia la cocina para abrir el refrigerador tome un gaseosa para dirigirme hacia la habitación que compartía con Edward en esta gran casa.

Luego de una ducha me vestid con un camisón debí decir bastante corto y casi trasparente pero no me importaba después de todo estaba sola en casa me deje caer en la gran cama para acomodarme entre las almohadas.

El timbre de la casa sonó por lo que de inmediato me puse de pies de seguro era Edward que había olvidado sus llaves recogí mi cabello para colocar mis zapatillas baje las escaleras despacio para tomar las llaves que estaban en el recibidor pero mi mandíbula casi se salió de lugar al ver a la persona que estaba en la puerta.

- se que Edward no está y también se que no llegara en mucho tiempo asi que esta vez no me rechaces – exclamo antes de entrar a la casa para cerrar la puerta me pego contra la pared haciendo que dejara escapar un gritito ahogado – solo será esta noche – susurro antes de capturar mis labios en un beso demándate permitiéndome probar que había tomado whisky.

El beso cada minuto se hacía más demandante pasa mis piernas alrededor de la cintura de alec quien me sostuvo para que no callera al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a succionar mi cuello con fuerza bajo mi camisón para que callera hasta mi cintura al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a succionar mi pecho derecho haciéndome gemir deje mis manos en su cabello mientras que sentí como mi cabeza chocaba con la pared.

Cuando se aparto de mi primer pecho repitió lo mismo con el segundo la temperatura de mi cuerpo cada segundo aumentaba podía sentir como si braguitas estaban mojadas era algo magnifico su aparto lentamente no sin antes mordisquear un poco mi pezón por lo que grite pero no de dolor si no de placer que cada vez se acercaba mas a esa línea que existía entre el placer y el dolor.

- te quiero – susurro antes de comenzar a succionar el lóbulo de mi oreja cerré mis ojos estaba a punto de perder la cordura ni siquiera me estaba importando que estábamos en pleno recibidor de la casa que Edward podía llegar que me estaba entregando alec sin importarme nada.

Llegamos a la habitación en pocos minutos para que el me depositara en la cama con delicadeza quito mi camisón al mismo tiempo que con sus manos comenzaba a recorrer mis piernas lentamente dejo besos en cada parte de mi cuerpo para después volver a mis pechos los cuales beso con cariño y ternura.

- te necesito – grite cuando comenzó a frotar mi clítoris con la palma de su mano solo pude mover mis caderas mientras trataba de inclinarme hacia él para unir mis labios con los de él pero él me lo impidió haciéndome gruñir.

-¿me deseas?- pregunto él mientras su aliento chocaba con mi rostro.

- te deseo y te necesito ahora – exclame con voz ahogada el sonrió para colocarse entre mis piernas entro en mi de manera delicada haciendo que un gemido de placer se escapara de mis labios comenzó mover sus caderas de manera lenta llevándome a la desesperación para que pidiera por mas.

- mas – pedí el solo sonrió para comenzar a succionar mi cuello al mismo tiempo que su ritmo aumentaba para que sus caderas chocaran con las mías la precio en mi vientre cada vez se hacía mayor el grito que salió de mi garganta antes de llegar al orgasmo se pudo escuchar en todo los ángeles pero no me importaba mi placer era mayor sentí como mis paredes se cerraban contra su miembro mientras me liberada.

Después de unos minutos el también se libero para dejarse caer a mi lado mientras me halaba hacia su pecho beso mi frente y no sé si fue por impulso o porque lo deseaba pase mis brazos por su cintura logrando que su cuerpo se pegara lo más posible al mío.

- Edward – exclame incorporándome en la cama mientras cubría mi cuerpo con la sabana.

- el no está aquí Silvana y tampoco tiene que enterarse de lo que paso entre nosotros solo a sido esta noche no volverá ocurrir – susurro alec besando mi espalda mientras sus manos viajaban hasta mis pechos para cerrarse en torno a ellos.

- lo sé –dije con voz triste al mismo tiempo que movía mi cabeza regañándome a mi misma por eso pensamientos con alec no podía haber nada lo de hace unos minutos se trataba de algo físico solo eso nada más.

-entonces solo relájate – hablo antes de comenzar a succionar el lóbulo de mi oreja de manera lenta cerré mis ojos mientras dejaba que mi cabeza descansara sobre su hombro permitiéndole completo absceso a mi cuello el cual no tardo en besar.

-sabes lo que pasaría si se entera de esto – pregunto volteándome hacia él quien ahora tenía un brillo en su mirada el cual no pude identificar pero este no era deseo pero tampoco podía ser amor o ¿Si?

-posiblemente a mi me mate pero no me importaría con tal de estar una vez más contigo - musito sonreí para colocar mis labios sobre los suyos mientras dejaba que profundizara el beso.

mi celular comenzó a sonar por lo que lo tome era un mensaje de Edward quien decía que llegaría en menos de 15 minutos de inmediato apartar alec- Edward no tardara en llegar te tienes que ir – hable para comenzar a vestirme para acomodar todo.

Cuando termine de acomodar todo alec estaba completamente vestido de inmediato salimos de la habitación deje un casto beso en sus labios antes de que él se fuera de inmediato corrí hacia la habitación adonde entre bajo las mantas no sin antes limpiar mi cuerpo con unas toallitas húmedas para quitar cualquiera rastro que había estado con alec borre el mensaje de Edward de esa manera si preguntaba alegaría que no me había llegado.

- hola amor – saludo Edward entrando a la habitación por lo que apague el plasma para voltearme hacia quien ahora tenía un sonrisa camino hasta mi para besarme de manera delicada.

- hola cielo ¿Cómo te fue?- hable el me observo por unos momentos para decir susurra bien camino hasta el baño adonde se encerró para después unos 20 minutos salir con un pantalón de dormir y acostarse a mi lado.

- no iras a la misión que te dio mi padre – dijo de inmediato me levante para verlo como que no irá aun que fuera con alec para mí era algo importante no estaba hablando de cualquier cosa.

-¿Por qué se supone que no voy a ir?- pregunte con ironía el gruño para tomar un cigarrillo de su mesita de noche lo encendió para después observarme.

-por el simple hecho de que yo lo digo – musito levantándose de la cama para ir hasta una de las grandes ventanas y abrirlas.

- pues tú no eres mi jefe Edward y si iré – grite molesta por su actitud jamás se comportaba de esa manera.

-no no lo harás – grito volteándose hacia mí para empujarme contra la cama mi cuerpo reboto contra esta al mismo tiempo que él se colocaba sobre mi presionando mi muñecas.

- me estas lastimando idiota – exclame el me observo por unos momentos para después apartarse de manera brusca – pero que se supone que te está pasando tú no eres asi – hable el apago el cigarrillo en el cenicero.

- no lo sé – dijo solo asentí para apagar la luz dejando la habitación iluminada solo por una de las lamparitas entre bajo las mantas.

- solo vamos a dormir – susurre para cerrar mis ojos a los pocos minutos sentí como su cuerpo se pegaba al mío y sus brazos me rodeaban.

- perdóname amor no quise comportarme contigo asi princesa por favor perdóname – hablo asentí mientras cerraba aun mas fuerte mis ojos para que viniera la imagen de alec a mi cabeza eran tan diferentes dos polos opuestos.

-de acuerdo ahora solo vamos a dormir acido un largo día – susurre por ultimo antes de entregarme por completo al sueño adonde todo era diferente a la realidad que estaba viviendo.

BPOV

El sol entro a mi habitación haciéndome sobre saltar de inmediato me incorpore en la cama sabía perfectamente que no iría al colegio camine hacia la ducha lave mi cabello y mi cuerpo tantas veces como pude perdiendo la cuenta.

cuando me sentí completamente limpia aun que sabía que eso jamás volvería hacer asi Edward había dejado muchas marcas que no podía borrar solo con agua y jabón necesitaba más que eso para poder sentirme en paz conmigo misma.

Luego de vestirme baje a la cocina adonde prepare algo de cenar teléfono comenzó a sonar por lo que fui hasta él para encontrarme que era mi madre la que estaba llamando para ver cómo estaba solo le pude mentir diciendo que me encontraba bien que había salido solo unos días con unas amigas.

Después de hablar alrededor de unos 15 minutos con ella cerré el teléfono mientras sentía como las lagrimas se acumulaban de nuevo en mis ojos como podía ser mi madre tan superficial era su hija le estaba mintiendo pero ella no se daba cuenta de eso.

El timbre de la cas sonó por lo que fui hasta la puerta para encontrarme con mandy la hermana de Edward quien ahora estaba sonriendo – hola bella – saludo ella entrando a la casa para besar mi mejilla limpie mis lagrimas rápidamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte ella subió un ceja para luego soltar una risita.

- pues como que hago se supone que somos amigas o eso creí yo – hablo en voz alta como que si estuviera formulando una pregunta.

- nunca he dicho que no lo seamos solo que bueno tu eres hermana de…..- no sabía cómo decirle por lo que ella lo completo por mí.

-tarado, estúpido, bipolar, posesivo, celoso y muchas veces ninfomano – exclamo con una sonrisa asentí sonriéndole.

- bueno si eso – hable ella solo suspiro.

- mira bella lo que haga mi hermano no es mi problema solo te considero una amiga y bueno espero que tu también asi pero si no es asi me iré – susurro caminando hacia la puerta.

- no espera no te vayas – exclame algo alterada ella se volteo hacia mí.

-está bien me quedo – chillo alegre pero su mirada se poso en mi dándole paso a la seriedad - ¿Qué tienes?- pregunto ella.

- nada es solo que no he dormido bien – musite ella camino hasta mi para luego abrazarme.

- mi hermano vino a noche cierto – pregunto asentí rápidamente para dejar que las lagrimas que había estado conteniendo comenzaran a bajar.

- si – fue todo lo que pude decir antes de que mis palabras fueran ahogadas por mi propio llanto no se cuanto llore solo que mandy no se separo de mi en ningún segundo como que también ahora me encontraba en mi habitación acurrucada en las mantas.

- bella – llamo mandy quien ahora tenía un vaso de algo que reconocí como te ella me lo tendió pero solo lo tome para beber un poco – no puedes seguir llorando eso te hace mal – susurro asentí para tratar de cortar mi llanto pero sabía que no iba a funcionar.

- no….no…..puedo en…..- ella me hizo callar para indicarme que bebiera el te cuando lo termine le entregue el vaso ella salió de la habitación por lo que de nuevo me cubrí con las mantas enterrando mi rostro en la almohada.

- bella yo me tengo que ir mi mama se debe estar preguntando adonde estoy y si sabe que vine a tu casa no creo que se alegre mucho – musito mandy entrando a la habitación asentí para despedirme de ella observe como se montaba en su auto por lo que fui hasta la cocina sintiendo como me faltaba el aire me sostuve de el mesón de la cocina.

Cuando mis lagrimas comenzaron a disminuir camine de nuevo hacia mi habitación para lavar mi rostro un par de veces observe el reloj de la mesita de noche eran las 6 fui hasta mi pequeña biblioteca para tomar una de mis libros solo cerré mis ojos para tomar el primero que encontré orgullo y prejuicio no era la primera vez que me lo leí por lo que no me sorprendía.

Comencé a leer mi libro para sumergirme en la lectura olvidándome completamente de lo que me rodeaba el timbre comenzó a sonar por lo que me levante de mi cama rogando que no fuera Edward ya bastante me había lastimado.

- buenas noches…..Silvana – exclame sorprendía al ver a la prometida de Edward frente a mi puerta ella tenía unos lentes negros los cuales subió.

- si Isabella Silvana pero no estoy para tus preguntas estúpidas si estoy aquí es porque te vine a llevar de nuevo con Edward me voy de viaje un mes y tu eres la mejor compañía que conseguí asi que deja de llorar muévete a tu habitación cámbiate por que tienes de 10 minutos de lo contrario yo misma te casare – hablo ella demasiado rápido sin hacer un pausa era algo increíble.

- tú no puedes hacer eso – exclame tratando de cerrar la puerta pero ella me detuvo empujándome adentro de la casa para presionar mi cuello al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta de una patada.

- escúchame una cosa muchachita yo puedo hacer lo que quiera asi que hazlo que te ordene ahora – grito para soltarme asentí rápidamente para caminar hasta mi habitación adonde me cambie para tomar mi libro no lo dejaría asi porque asi.

Cuando baje a la sala Silvana estaba sentada mientras revisaba su celular ella sonrió apenas me vio para indicarme que caminara me sorprendí de ver que aun que ella fuera mujer cargaba con ella un arma pero bueno que podía esperar eran mafiosos y cosas asi hasta la misma mandy traía una con ella hace unas horas.

Salimos de la casa no me tenía que molestar si me veían o no total siempre era la rara de adonde vivía todos estaba completamente oscuro a la velocidad que manejaba Silvana definitivamente pasaba los limites en la ley pero eso parecía poco importarle.

Llegamos a una casa pero no era la cabaña era un mansión parecida a la de los cullen ella estaciono el auto para después bajar me halo hasta la puerta para hacerme entrar mi cuerpo se estremeció cuando entramos en una despacho para que era Edward quien estaba sentado tras el escritorio.

-hola amor – exclamo Silvana caminando hasta él para capturar sus labios en un beso demándate el cual el correspondió – como no quiero que te quedes solo cielo te traje de nuevo a la niñita esa – susurre ella contra sus labios.

Edward se volteo hacia con una sonrisa que me tenso para después besar a Silvana quien salió del despacho dejándome solo con el camino hacia mí para tomarme por ambas muñecas mientras me arrastraba afuera del despacho me llevo por unas grandes escaleras para abrir la puerta de una de las habitación adonde me hizo entrar.

- amor – llamo Silvana entrando por la puerta él se giro hacia ella antes de soltarme.

- dime cariño – susurro abrazándola para besar su frente.

- Félix ya llego por mí te llamare apenas llegue al aeropuerto te amo – exclamo ella besándolo cuando se separaron el beso su frente para después besar su cuello y por ultimo sus labios pero estaba vez de manera más tierna.

- yo también amo cielo – hablo antes de que ella saliera de la habitación él se volteo hacia no sin antes cerrar la puerta de la habitación con seguro saco un cigarrillo para encenderlo como toda las ventanas de la habitación estaban cerradas tuve que contener un poco la respiración pero no fue por mucho tiempo que tuve que respirar para comenzar a toser.

- eso me está ahogando – exclame con voz ronca odiaba el cigarrillo mucho más si lo encendían en un lugar encerrado.

- crees que eso es ahogarse Isabella pues déjame decirte que no lo es – hablo acercándose a mí para luego soltar todo el humo contenido en sus pulmones contra mi rostro mis ojos comenzaron a picar.

Me tomo fuertemente de el brazo para tumbarme sobre la cama mientras se colocaba sobre mi moví mis manos para tratar de apartarlo pero el solo rio hasta que una de mis manos se estampo en su mejilla sus ojos se escurecieron al momento al mismo tiempo que un gruñido se formaba en su pecho tomo mis muñecas con una sola mano para después llevarse el cigarrillo a la boca me sonrió.

- abre la boca- ordeno negué mientras cerraba mis labios para que se convirtieran en una línea tensa – abre maldita sea – grito haciéndome estremecer solo abrí mis labios un poco para que el se acercara a mi dejando que el humo que estaba en sus pulmones saliera para ir directo a mi boca entrando a mis pulmones.

El coloco una mano en mis labios impidiéndome que los abriera al igual que cubrió mi nariz me está asfixiando mi respiración no era normal al mismo tiempo que el ritmo de mi corazón era acelerado apenas la quito solté el aire junto con el humo del cigarrillo.

- te odio – grite para que su mano se estampara en mi mejilla.

- no me importa si me odias o me quieres yo solo te voy a utilizar hasta que me canse de ti – hablo antes de rasgar mi camisa esto apenas comenzaba sabía que no seria para nada un buen mes pero que mas podía hacer contra esto.

* * *

gracias a todos por su rr,favoritos y alertas =)


	7. Chapter 7

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con ellos y sus personalidades

* * *

Capitulo 7

AMANDA POV

Estaba sentada en mi cama con las piernas cruzadas escuchando como hakorun habla de mil tipos de arma pero la verdad eso poco me importaba me da igual tome un mecho de mi cabello para comenzar a jugar con él hasta que sentí la vista de hakorun puesta en mi a lo que me voltee rápidamente.

- me estas prestando atención – pregunto asentí rápidamente para bajar mi vista hacia el libro que ahora estaba en mi regazo – si me estas prestando atención que te acabo de explicar – pregunto suspire no tenía ni la más mínima idea.

- pues amor es que…..- no termine de hablar porque él me fulmino con la mirada puse la mejor cara de niña buena pero esta vez no me funciono por lo que me arrodille en la cama.

- no me vengas con esos jueguitos ahora siéntate y dime lo que te acabo decir por qué mañana quiero un informe a primera hora sobre todo el tema – hablo serio pero sabía perfectamente que estaba nervioso aun que no lo demostrara.

-profesor está seguro de que no podemos cambiar ese maravilloso informe por otro trabajo – susurre mordiendo mi labio inferior el asintió como clara muestras de que si estaba seguro me incline un poco más hacia él para empujarlo hacia la cama colocándome sobre su cuerpo.

-Amanda estamos en tu casa…..- lo hice callar colocando una mano sobre sus labios para bajar hasta su oído para succionar el lóbulo de su oreja de manera lenta.

-shhhh…..eso lo sé pero no hay nadie ahora solo relájate – susurre el asintió mientras lleva sus manos a mis muslos reí para comenzar a desabotonar su camisa dejando besos húmedos en todo su abdomen el gruño llegue hasta el botón de su pantalón el cual quite junto con su ropa interior para sentir como su excitación chocaba con mi vientre.

Me coloque de rodillas entre sus piernas para sonreírle al mismo tiempo que mi mirada baja hacia su excitación – ni lo pienses – hablo solo le sonreí para dejar mi mano en esta la cual comencé a mover haciendo que hakorun técnicamente reventara su labio inferior por el placer que sentía.

- ¿Qué te pasa amor? ¿Por qué esa cara?- pregunte ganándome una maldición de su parte baje mi cabeza para capturar su excitación en mi boca para comenzar a mover mi lengua a su alrededor el llevo una mano hacia mi cabello pero lo aparte como clara advertencia que yo iba a marcar el ritmo.

Cuando llego al orgasmo dejo escapar un grito de placer de inmediato cubrí su boca con mi mano mientras sentí como se corría completamente en mi boca sonrei separarme de él quien ahora me veía con un brillo deseo en sus ojos que era inconfundible me tomo por ambos brazos para hacer que mi cuerpo se volteara quedando contra la cama se coloco sobre para entrar en mi importándole muy poco la delicadeza.

- ahora yo soy el que manda aquí pequeña – hablo antes de comenzar a moverse en mi interior fuertemente mis gemidos fueron ahogados por sus labios los cuales me besaban de manera demándate.

Cuando nuestros cuerpo se acercaban al orgasmos el toque de la puerta nos hizo tensar ambos me voltee tenia pasado seguro coloque una dedo en los labios de hakorun para indicarle que siguiera pero de manera más lenta.

- mandy hija tu mama nos espera para cenar vamos abajo – hablo la voz de mi padre tras de la puerta como pude conseguí mi aliento.

- dile a mama que bajo en 20 minutos me estoy terminando de acomodar – exclame con voz pesada.

- está bien ¿has visto hakorun a él también lo esperan para cenar? – dijo reí por lo bajo.

- no papi el vino…- un gemido se escapo de mis labios – digo el vino a explicarmeeeeee y se fue – complete el hizo silencio.

- de acuerdo cariño – hablo luego de un rato le indique hakorun que siguiera por lo que tome sus hombros nuestro ritmo aumento al igual que nuestros gemidos que estaban siendo ahogado por nuestros labios.

Llegamos al orgasmo de manera rápida por lo que me deje caer sobre su pecho mientras el acariciaba mi espalda para besar mi frente – tenemos ir abajo antes de que tu padre vuelva – susurro asentí para incorporarme en la cama acomode mi ropa al igual que mi cabello para salir de la habitación.

Cuando llegue al comedor mi padre me observo por un momento para después bajar su vista hacia su comida mi madre me sonrió al igual que emmett quien ahora estaba susurrándole algo a rose al oído ella rio para luego observarme.

- buenas noches – exclame ellos contestaron con un buenas noches también me senté en mi puesto de siempre para que Anabel sirviera mi cena en el comedor entro hakorun.

- al fin apareces adonde te habías metido – hablo emmett haciendo que él se detuviera en seco para dirigir su vista hacia a mí y luego hacia mi padre.

- estaba atendiendo una llamada de negocios disculpen por la tardanza – musito para sentarse mi madre sonrió para indicarle Anabel que le sirviera hakorun.

-¿muy importante la llamada?- pregunte muy cerca de su oído para que solo él me escuchara sentí como dejaba una mano en mi pierna para presionarla suavemente.

-papi me puedo ir la semana que viene de viaje – pregunte mi padre subió su mirada para asentir por lo que pegue un gritito al mismo tiempo que le sonreí hakorun lo pondría en un pequeño problemita.

Me deje mi mano en su pierna para subirla hasta su entre pierna toque la cremallera de su pantalón para sonreír el me fulmino con la mirada al mismo tiempo que se volteaba hacia emmett con una sonrisa falsa quien ahora le estaba hablando.

Cuando volvió su vista hacia su comida deje mi mano entre su ropa interior para comenzar a moverla al mismo tiempo que el toma un poco de vino para tratar de ahogar su gemido pero emmett solo subió una ceja a lo que el negó rápidamente.

-¿Qué tienes hakorun?- pregunte con voz de burla pero al parecer el solo se limito a llevarse un pedazo de carne a la boca para después de unos minutos contener un gruñido.

- nada no es nada – hablo con voz ronca mi padre aclaro su garganta para obtener la atención de todos de inmediato nos volteamos pero no detuve mi mano la excitación de hakorun cada vez se hacía mayor por lo que lo me decepare mi mano del dejándolo con ese pequeño problema.

-chicos el sábado aro realizara una fiesta a la que todos tenemos que asistir asi que no quiero escusas – exclamo mi padre asentimos cuando la cena termino vi la indecisión de hakorun de levantarse de su asiento aun que le debería agradecer que lleva chaqueta la cual cubre su excitación.

- creo que es hora de que me vaya – dice entrando a la sala bajo mi revista para ver que mi papa asiente al igual que los demás solo me limito a guiñar mi ojo a lo que solo bufa para salir de la sala.

Cuando todos se fueron a sus habitación camine hasta la mi algo me decía que ya pagaría caro lo de esta noche pero no me importaba había sido muy entretenida me duche para colocar mi pijama entre bajo las mantas para cerrar mis ojos recordando lo de hace unos minutos había pasado.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar por lo que lo tome para ver que era un mensaje de hakorun "te espera un largo castigo Amanda" cuando lo termine de leer lo deje sobre la otra almohada sonriendo para sumergirme en un profundo sueño

BPOV

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente cuando el sol entro a la habitación había sido una de las peores noches de mi vida había sido golpeada y violada por Edward incontables veces lo último que pude recordar era como mi llanto no para en ningún segundo.

Me levante de la cama sintiendo mi cuerpo completamente adolorido tropecé con la alfombra que había en la habitación para caer y es que claro mi cuerpo estaba más débil que de costumbre las marcas eran completamente visibles.

Después e unos minutos me levante para observa como Edward abrí la puerta de la habitación traía un bandeja la cual dejo en una de las mesitas de noche me tomo por uno de los brazos para sentarme en la cama dejo la bandeja a un lado de mi para observa que el vaso había jugo de lechosa y en el tazón avena mi estomago se revolvió no comería eso.

Tomo una cucharada la cual me hizo tragar por la fuerza la avena era espesa demasiado tenía ganas de vomitar por el sabor ni siquiera tenía algo de canela medio otra cucharada la cual trague con mucho esfuerzo tomo el jugo de lechosa para entregármelo haciéndomelo tragar cuando iba por la cuarta parte de el vaso no pude contenerme de vomitar todo lo que estaba en mi estomago.

- estúpida – grito Edward tomándome de el cabello para hacerme levantar de la cama sentí como todo meda vueltas mientras un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

- lo siento – fue todo lo que pude decir mientras sentí como Edward me hala hacia el baño abrió la ducha el agua estaba completamente fría pero a él solo me empujo dentro de esta para cerrar la puerta me tense al ver qué pasaba algo que era como un seguro para que no pudiera abrir la puerta.

Salió de el baño por lo que me deje caer en piso de la ducha trate de abrir el agua caliente el frio cada minutos se hacía mayor pero al parecer no había caliente no fui consiente en qué momento mis parpados se cerraron por completo solo que cuando los abrí me encontré en una cama completamente diferente con un camisón y todo estaba en orden.

-Isabella – llamo la voz de un hombre a mis espaldas pero ese no era Edward precisamente si no su padre Carlisle estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la habitación -¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto me encogí de hombros.

- bastante mal – susurre el asintió para levantarse de el sillón coloco una mano sobre mi frente para ir hasta un pequeño maletín negro que estaba sobre la mesita de noche saco un termómetro el cual coloco en mi boca indicándome que no hablara.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a Edward junto con su madre quien me miro con tristeza cuando Carlisle quito el termómetro suspiro para voltearse hacia Edward – te has dado cuenta de que la pudiste matar si está viva es porque es fuerte pero su fiebre no deja de subir y nada la baja puedo convulsionar en cualquier momento – hablo Edward gruño.

- no es para tanto padre tu solo estas exagerando las cosas – bufo para tomar un poco de su lata de gaseosa su madre suspiro.

- no podrás ejercer tu cargo durante un 1 mes hijo tienes que pensar en lo que estás haciendo – exclamo de inmediato Edward se volteo hacia ella con mirada de odio pero más que todo de rabia.

- tú no puedes hacer eso madre - grito el Carlisle lo tomo de un brazo para detenerlo.

- claro que lo puede hacer es tu madre asi que ella manda ahora has el maldito favor de comportarte como un hombre y no como niño mimado Isabella necesita que la cuides como yo espero su mejora en menos de una semana de lo contrario olvídate de tu cargo para siempre – grito el padre de mas que enojado el gruño para asentir.

Los tres salieron de la habitación dejándome completamente sola de nuevo me deje caer en la c ama para cerrar mis ojos necesitaba tanto descansar cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo me asustes Edward traía ahora un bandeja la cual dejo en el medio de la cama.

Me incorpore un poco para ver lo que había era sopa aun que no tenía ganas de comer eso mi estomago reclamaba algo de comida el me la dio la comí si quejarme para después tomar el vaso de gaseosa.

Cuando termine el salió de la habitación para volver con solo un pantalón de dormir me dio unas pastillas me asombre por que le pregunte para que eran cada una cosa que no pensé que contestara pero a la final lo hizo las tome para recostarme de la almohadas.

-descansa Isabella – susurro para abrazarme cerré mis ojos para dejarme llevar por el sueño.

ALEC POV

Haberle pedido a Carlisle esta misión con Silvana había sido mi mejor idea aun que ella lo negara sabia que sentía algo por mi eso era maravilloso encargaría de hacer que se olvidara por completo de Edward que solo pensara en mi como yo pensaba en ella.

- tu equipaje no se va a cargar solo alec – hablo ella sacándome de mis pensamiento de inmediato tome mis maletas al igual que la de las ella quien primero se negó pero después me las entrego las puertas del aeropuerto se abrieron mostrando una camioneta negro con unos guardias que sabía que nos llevaría al hotel.

Cuando subimos a la camioneta ella saco su celular para marcar el numero de el tarado de Edward quien al parecer no tardo en contestarle hablo por un largo rato – está bien cielo yo también te amo – exclamo en voz alta antes de trancar.

- tienes que estar todo el día hablando con el – pregunte riendo ella me fulmino con la mirada para cruzarse de brazos.

- para tu información vulturí el me ama y yo a el asi que ahórrate tus comentarios – hablo reí para que ella se volteara hacia mí.

- por eso se acuesta con otras – sentencie de manera sarcástica ganándome una cachetada de su padre.

- escúchame una cosa alec nadie te ha pedido tu opinión asi que cierra tu boca – grito la camioneta se detuvo en el gran hotel por lo que ella casi bajo pateando la puerta para tomar su equipaje bajo sus lentes de sol para caminar hacia el hotel definitivamente amaba su carácter.

Camine hacia la recesión que era adonde estaba ella para hablar con la mujer indicándole cual era nuestras reservaciones pero Silvana casi la mata cuando nos informo que compartiríamos la suite.

- relájate cariño la pasaremos bien – susurre cuando estábamos a punto de subir al ascensor algo me decía que sería un misión la cual disfrutaría como unas vacaciones ella solo gruño para subir hacia el ascensor ignorándome por completo de igual manera la pasaríamos bien una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios antes de que subiera junto con ella.

* * *

gracias a todos por su rr,favoritos y alertas =)


	8. Chapter 8

todos los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con ellos y sus personalidades

* * *

Capitulo 8

BPOV

Me desperté cerca de las 10 de la mañana con un dolor de cabeza espantoso Edward permanecía a mi lado suspire de manera pesada para tratar de incorporarme pero el brazo de Edward no me lo permito necesitaba tomar algo para el dolor de cabeza sentí mi cuerpo caliente.

-Edward –llame el solo acurruque más en mi cuerpo como que si yo fuera un peluche me removí de manera algo brusca pero al parecer eso lo despertó por que de inmediato se incorporo en la cama para observarme.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto alarmada solo me encogí de hombros para sonrojarme.

-es solo que pues…..me duele mucho la cabeza….y creo que tengo…fiebre – balbucee el asintió para levantarse de la cama camino hasta la mesita de noche de adonde tomo una pastilla la cual me entrego.

- una ducha te bajara la fiebre – susurre besando mi frente para tomarme en sus brazos mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar al saber que se refería a un ducha fría odiaba el agua fría no deseaba una ducha.

Me dejo de pie frente la tina para el mismo encargarse de quitarme camisón con delicadeza me desnudo por completa para hacerme entrar a la tina pero el agua no estaba fría estaba tibia me relaje un poco.

- solo relájate de esa manera la fiebre bajara – exclamo asentí al tiempo que el Salía de la baño cerré mis ojos para que todo quedara en silencio la puerta del baño se abrió de nuevo por lo que me incorpore de inmediato.

Cubrí mi cuerpo con una tolla no sin antes secarme bajo la mirada de Edward me seque completamente sonrojada para después envolverme en la toalla –vamos a la habitación – hablo con voz ronca solo pude asentir mientras sentí como que si mi cuerpo estuviera muy pesado.

en la habitación había un conjunto bien abrigado el cual me coloque para sentir como de inmediato entraba en calor desayune fruta picada, tostadas con mermelada, café y jugo de naranja.

Apenas termine con mi desayuno volví bajo las mantas para ver como Edward dejaba la bandeja a un lado para el también entrar conmigo bajo las mantas me coloque boca abajo mientras el comenzaba a trazar círculos en mi espalda.

- duerme cariño necesitas recuperarte pronto – musito asentí para enterrar mi rostro en su pecho el me abrazo de manera posesiva permitiendo dormir aun que mi sueño era muy diferente a la realizada eso era seguro.

Me desperté algo mareada sintiendo como que si mi cabeza iba a explotar por lo que me inmediato me incorpore en la cama – vuelve a dormir – la voz de Edward me hizo sobre saltar al ver que ahora el tenia un cigarrillo en su mano mientras soltaba el humo lentamente.

- no quiero dormir – susurre con algo de miedo por su reacción él solo asintió para después acercarse a mí.

- entre mas duermas más rápido te recuperaras – musito antes de besar mi frente pero negué solo deseaba algo para el dolor de cabeza al igual que algo de comida porque mi estomago reclamaba algo de comida.

- tengo hambre – hable el me observo para sonreír se levanto de la cama para salir de la habitación.

Cuando Edward entro a la habitación tenía una bandeja comí lentamente para luego tomar un pastilla la cual me debía quitar el dolor de cabeza me recosté de nuevo de la almohadas el abrió las cortinas para que el sol entrara la habitación me tomo la temperatura la cual tenía bastante normal.

- solo necesitas dormir – exclamo antes de cubrirme un poco mas con las mantas no deseaba dormir asi que él me entrego el control del plasma el cual encendí de manera tímida para dejarlo en un película que la verdad no le estaba prestando la mínima atención.

La película termino por lo que comenzó otra pero yo estaba más concentrada en lo que hacia Edward que en lo que pasaba en la película él se levanto para dejar su vaso de whisky a un lado se dejo caer a mi lado mientras m e halaba contra su pecho.

- me duele – gemí cuando el coloco una mano sobre mi muslo derecho ya que la última vez que había estado con Edward el había encajado sus manos lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que hematomas se crearan en esto.

- te dolerán mas te lo puedo asegurar – ronroneo con voz ronca haciéndome estremecer me aleje un poco pero él no me lo permitió solo dejo una de sus manos adentro de mi pantalón comenzó apretar sus manos en ciertas partes de mi muslo haciéndome lloriquear.

- por favor – pedí cuando una mano me hizo voltearme para quedar bajo su cuerpo delineo mi cuello con sus labios lo comenzó a succionar lentamente haciendo que mi cuerpo temblara bajo su tacto.

- no te hare daño – susurro para ir hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja el cual comenzó a succionar.

- siempre….dice….lo mismo por…favor – exclame mientras sentía como las lagrimas volvían a salir de mis labios es se separo gruñendo para levantarse de la cama.

- de acuerdo – rugió para salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta de manera bastante brusca.

Apague el plasma la verdad no me sentía para nada bien de nuevo me voltee hacia la almohada adonde hundí mi rostro para sentir como Edward entraba a la habitación dejándose caer a mi lado comenzó hacer círculos en mi espalda por lo que cerré mis ojos.

- yo solo quiero a mi mama – exclame cuando él me abrazo gruño para pegarme más a su cuerpo.

- pero no la veras hasta que no que yo quiere – gruño para morder mi cuello por lo que grite de dolor.

- basta – pedí entre sollozo mientras el trataba de clavar sus dientes en mi piel moví mi codo hacia su estomago para golpearlo logran que se apartara.

-idiota – grito él para halarme de el brazo haciendo quedara bajo su cuerpo – esto lo pagaras caro perra – exclamo para golpear mi mejilla fuertemente.

-por favor…..- el no me dejo terminar de hablar para capturar mis labios en un beso demándate trate de apartarlo me faltaba la respiración el rio contra mis labios para comenzar a quitar mi ropa me levanto de la cama para halarme fuera de la habitación.

- ya por favor – grite al sentir como arrastraba mi cuerpo por el piso frio haciéndome sentir un frio horrible que traspasaba mi piel todo el cuerpo me dolía antes de que pudiéramos llegar al recibidor la puerta de la casa se abrió para dejar ver a Alice la hermana de Edward quien venía acompaña de el chico jasper que era su novio.

- Edward cullen…Isabella – grito ella para ir hasta no sin antes empujar a su hermano de el medio para inclinarse hacia mi lado se quito su chaqueta para cubrir mi cuerpo – largo de aquí Idiota – ordeno Edward la observo pero la voz de jasper lo hizo alejarse de su hermana.

- sal de la casa en este mismo momento – exclamo jasper el solo gruño pero lo hizo al igual que el rubio me levante tapándome con la chaqueta de Alice quien me indico para subir de nuevo hacia la habitación adonde me ordeno sentarme en la cama.

- colócate esto – musito me coloque el camisón que me entrego – mi hermano es un animal no tiene perdón por que estas de nuevo aquí el te había llevado a tu casa – hablo asentí.

- Silvana fue de nuevo por mi – susurre ella me observo sorprendida para después suspirar.

- ya veo bueno voy hablar con mi hermano por favor solo recuéstate – dijo asentí por lo que salió la puerta se abrió pero entro jasper el novio a Alice no Edward le me sonrió.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto él para sentarse a mi lado me encogí de hombros ni yo sabía cómo me sentía era increíble como mi vida había cambiado tanto en tan solo menos de una semana suspire un poco.

- no lo sé…pienso…que no debería estar aquí – balbucee el me halo levemente hacia su pecho pero cuando trate de alejarme no me lo permitió solo me abrazo fuertemente.

- yo no te lastimare pequeña…..solo deseo saber que estas bien – susurro asentí para relajarme un poco la verdad que jasper me trasmitía confianza.

- no puedo estar bien…o tal vez si es estúpido puesto a que nadie le importa cómo me encuentro solo piensan en su bien mas no en el de los demás – musite el levanto mi rostro.

- el hecho de que no te demuestren que se preocupan que no lo hagan solo que muchos somos muy distraídos – hablo cerré mis ojos por un momento.

- no debería estar hablando contigo de esto ni siquiera te conozco – reí el también lo hizo para luego ponerse seria extendiéndome su mano.

-jasper hale hermano de rosalie la mejor amiga de mi esposa Alice – dijo serio asentí.

- bueno Isabella swan hija de renne pero me puedes decir bella si lo deseas - exclame el sonrió para después apartar su mano.

- bella me gusta más bueno ahora si podemos hablar – hablo asentí para seguir mi conversación con el que fue cortada por el grito de Alice quien entro en la habitación.

-Isabella te vas con nosotros – grito emocionada dando saltitos para entrar al vestier de inmediato Edward apareció en la puerta de la habitación.

- yo jamás he dicho eso – rugió furioso entrando también al vestier a lo que Alice comenzó a gritar como loca que la soltara jasper la camino hasta le vestier para ver que su sucedida.

- si lo hiciste y no me obligues a llamar a papa porque te ira peor – exclamo saliendo de el vestier con una maleta me tomo de un brazo para halarme fuera de la habitación.

- Alice cullen detente en este maldito momento o olvídate de tu nuevo auto – grito Edward tras de nosotros pero Alice solo lo ignoro.

- no me importa lo que digas idiota – exclamo ella antes de que saliéramos de la casa.

- esto lo pagaras caro pero no tu Alice si no bella tu lo harás –rugió furioso antes de que entramos en la camioneta negra si bien Alice me estaba sacando de la casa de Edward sabia que volvería como también que lo pagaría caro muy caro.

SILVANA POV

Haber viajado a la Riviera francesa tal vez había sido un error pero disfrutaría de el eso era seguro aun que amaba a Edward tan bien me divertiría como sabia que lo estaba haciendo él en este momento llevarle a bella después de todo lo conocía y sabia que no se resistirá a estar mucho tiempo sin una mujer a su lado.

La peor parte de todas o bueno para ser sincera fue la mejor parte aun que no lo demostraría fue que me digieran que compartiría suite con alec algo demasiado bueno debo reconocer pero nunca se lo confesaría elegí mi habitación para guardar todo en mi vestier tome un ducha rápida.

- salimos en 20 minutos - grito alec tras mi puerta tome mi ropa para vestirme recogí mi cabello en una coleta para tomar mi daga si se preguntaran cómo es posible que pasara eso en mi maleta pero cuando eres mafioso todos se puede y pues Carlisle me había encargado el nunca separarme de ella.

Cuando estuve lista Salí hacia la pequeña salita para ver que alec habla por el celular el tranco para indicarme que debíamos irnos a lo que asentí salimos de le hotel para ir hasta una de las oficinas que teníamos en la Riviera había vamos a planear como eliminar a los dos hombres más importantes de todo el lugar sabía que no sería trabajo difícil.

La tarde se nos fue planificando todo hasta que a las 6 Carlisle nos llamo para informarnos que nos deseaba en el hotel ambos ya que no era bueno que estuviéramos fuera de este llegamos a la hotel para ir hasta el restauran adonde cenamos en silencio.

Luego de terminar de cenar pagamos la cuenta saque mi celular para llamar a Edward pero por más que timbro el no contesto lo guarde enojada en mi pequeña cartera para ir hasta el ascensor marque el numero de nuestro piso ignorando lo que me decía alec si Edward podía divertirse con la mocosa esa o con cualquier mujer porque yo no.

Apenas pise la suite camine hasta la habitación dejando la puerta abierta por qué sabía que alec me seguía pero muy poco me importaba realmente arroje mi celular en la mesita de noche si se dañaba me compraría otro.

- ¿y eso?- me pregunto alec mientras observaba como sacaba mi daga de la bota

-es una daga-conteste mientras jugaba con ella

-ya sé, ¿pero para que la quieres?-hablo una idea cruzo por mi mente por lo que le sonreí para contestarle

- para muchas cosas-conteste con la mejor voz de niña buena

- ¿que…que cosas?-comencé a reírme se estaba poniendo nervioso

-pues veras-conteste mientras me paraba de la cama y caminaba hacia el para sentarme en su regazo con una pierna a cada lado de las suyas

-primero hago esto-subí la mano que tenia la daga hasta mi cuello para después comenzar a bajarla hasta el borde de mis pechos donde comencé a desgarrar mi blusa con la punta de la daga pero sin perder en ningún momento el contacto visual con alec el cual paso saliva pesadamente quite mi blusa o mejor dicho lo que quedaba de ella quedándome solo con mi brasier, los ojos de alec se oscurecieron por lo que decidí seguir llevando mi daga hasta mi brasier el cual comencé a desgarrar cortándome un poco en el proceso por lo que solté un pequeño gemido de dolor lleve mi mano desocupada hasta la herida tome una pequeña cantidad de sangre con mis dedos para después llevarlos hasta mis labios donde los impregne con el rojo liquido, para segundos después sentir los labios de alec sobre los míos.

- quieres jugar conmigo – pregunte el no contesto para quitar la daga que mantenía en mi mano la tiro al otro lado de la habitación mientras quitaba por completo mi brasier para llevarse uno de mis pechos a la boca grite a placer el succionaba de manera violenta pasando sus dientes por este con su otra mano apretó el otro llevándome a la línea que existía entre el dolor y el placer pero no me importaba.

- no deseo jugar contigo Silvana solo estar contigo – ronroneo para quitar mi pantalón de manera brusca tomo mi cabello para halarlo un poco dejan mi cuello al descubierto lo comenzó a succionar al mismo tiempo que lo mordía.

Me volteo sobre la cama para dejarme bajo su cuerpo el cual froto contra el mío tomo mis manos las cuales llevo sobre mi cabeza para sonreírme bajo de nuevo hacia mi cuello – vas a suplicar por mi – negué para zafarme de su agarre para hacer que el se volteara reí al ver su rostro.

- no solo a ti te entrenaron alec – exclame como que si fuera la más obvio me encargue de quitar toda su ropa haciéndolo gruñir cuando lo tuve completamente expuesto ante mi baje mi rostro para llevarme su miembro a mi boca.

Cuando tuve completamente su miembro dentro de mi boda debo reconocer que me costó un poco comencé a succionarlo suavemente al mismo tiempo que utilizaba mis dientes el trato de llevar sus manos a mi cabello para marcarme el ritmo pero se lo negué pase mi lengua lentamente sintiendo como su orgasmo se acercaba pero quería hacerlo sufrir por lo que baje el ritmo después de unos 15 minutos de tortura el por fin llego al orgasmo maldiciendo cosa que me hizo reír me aparte no sin antes pasar mi lengua de nuevo.

- se te acabo el jueguito – gruño para tomarme por ambos brazos volteándome dejándome bajo su cuerpo con demasiada fuerza tomo mis muñecas las cuales llevo hacia mi cabeza movió su mano entre la mantas de la cama para tomar un cinta que estaba en su pantalón ato mis muñecas dejándome completamente expuesta ante él.

- esto es jugar sucio – hable solo asintió para ir hasta mis piernas las cuales separo para llevar su rostro entre mis muslo consiguió mi pequeño botón de placer el cual no dudo en comenzar a succionar al mismo tiempo que trazaba círculos en el de manera lenta.

- tú también lo hiciste conmigo asi que no te quejes – gruño antes de introducir un dedo en mi interior grite por el placer producido pero también sentí un poco de dolor ya que no estaba preparada para su rápida invasión en mi cavidad el de inmediato se separo para observarme a los y después bajar pasando su lengua por toda mi intimidad.

Arquee mis caderas pero el las bajo haciéndome maldecir – cada cosa a su tiempo cariño – susurro para volver a trabajar en mi clítoris esta vez sí estaba preparada por lo que introducción uno de sus dedos en mi para después hacerlo con otro cuando mi cuerpo se estaba acercando al orgasmo se separo de mi para ir hasta el otro lado de la habitación dejándome casi desesperaba por algo de fricción.

- alec….- gemí en manera de suplica para que volviera a su trabajo pero el negó mientras reía trate de zafarme de la atadura de mis muñecas necesitaba liberarme era mucha la presión que se encontraba en mi vientre.

- primero tienes que suplicar – exclamo con voz ronca que me hizo estremecer negué no haría eso el solo asintió para reír aun mas fuerte – entonces te quedaras asi todo lo que resta de la misión – hablo gruñí.

- de acuerdo que quieres que haga –pregunte él se levanto para recorrerme con la mirada.

- no lo sé – susurro sentándose en la cama para dejar una mano en mi pierna cerré los ojos mientras sentía como su mano subí para volver a bajar.

- está bien quieres que suplique pues entonces te lo suplico – exclame con desesperación moviendo sus caderas hacia él quien detuvo el movimiento de su mano.

-¿Qué quieres Silvana?- pregunto dejando una mano muy cerca de su intimidad cuando comencé con este juego no plane ser yo quien terminara en este estado si no el pero creo que las cosas me habían salido mal y mucho.

- todo – musite el me observo para después colocarse entre mis piernas las cuales volvió a separar estaba húmeda mas que eso solo la necesitaba a le a nadie más.

-¿Qué es todo?-pregunto dejando uno de sus dedos sobre mi clítoris en el cual comenzó hacer círculos rápidamente.

- eso – grite sintiendo como me punto de liberación estaba más que cerca el se detuvo para sonreír bajando hasta mi oído.

- eso no es todo lo que quieres – susurre succionando el lóbulo de mi oreja para después dejar uno de sus dedos dentro de mi cavidad comenzó a moverlo al mismo tiempo que succionaba mi lóbulo de la oreja.

Saco su dedo por lo que lo maldecid me estaba torturando se llevo uno de mis senos a la boca para succionarlo con fuerza coloco sus manos ambos lado de mi caderas para recorrer mis muslos con su lengua llevándome al límite pero no lo suficiente como para correrme.

- no alec maldición sabes que no es todo lo que quiero pero por favor – hable con voz ronca el me observo por un momento para después entrar en mi de golpee haciendo que gritara sus embestidas eran firmes me llevarían al orgasmo en menos de un minuto.

- no te correrás hasta que yo lo diga – gruño dejando sus manos en mi cintura para bajar hasta mis labios lo cuales capturo en un beso demándate necesita liberar de una manera u otra cuando el orgasmo estuvo más cerca de mí que nunca bajo el ritmo –primero grita mi nombre – ordeno.

- alec –grite cuando sentí que me embestido fuertemente llevando al orgasmo mas magnifico de todos él se corrió a los pocos minutos con un ultima embestida que hizo que la cama chocara contra la pared.

- te quiero – susurro saliendo de mi para cubrirnos ambos con las sabanas desato mis muñecas cosa que agradecí me halo contra su pecho permitiéndome sentir que ahora nuestros cuerpo estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor.

- yo también te quiero – musito antes de cerrar mis ojos sabía que no estaba bien lo que acaba de pasar o tal vez si después de todo Edward estaba con bella mientras que yo estaba con alec pero no me partiría llegar más allá de una noche no dejaría que entrara en mi corazón porque para eso tenía a Edward.

- te amo – fue lo último que escuche de sus labios para permitirme dormir tranquilamente.

El sol entro a la habitación por lo que me desperté alec no estaba a mi lado me removí entre las sabanas la puerta de la habitación se abrió para dejar ver alec quien ahora sonreía manteniendo una bandeja en la cama.

- ordene el desayuno como sabia que deseabas pedí un desayuno americano – hablo asentí para incorporarme en la cama cubriendo mi cuerpo con la sabana el coloco la bandeja sobre la cama para después tomar un tostada le coloco un poco mermelada para después acercarla a mi boca indicándome que comiera.

- gracias – musite cuando termine de comer la tostada él se acerco para rozar mis labios pero me aleje para apartar mi mirada cubriendo a un mas mi cuerpo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el tomándome de una muñeca para halar un poco la sabana la cual cedió cayendo hasta mi cintura me ruborice rápidamente.

- estoy comprometida alec esto no está bien – susurre volviéndome a cubrir importándome muy poco sus quejas.

- lo sé pero Edward esta en los Ángeles y tu sabes perfectamente que no está solo – hablo molesto apartando la bandeja al otro lado de la cama para empujarme contra la cama de manera delicada colocando su cuerpo sobre el mío.

- eso lo sé alec pero eso no significa que voy a estar contigo – gruñí ahora yo también enojada por su actitud si bien la noche había sido maravilloso no representaba que se iba a volver a repetir no ahora eso era seguro.

- por que el si te puede engañar y tu a el ¿no?- hablo colocándose muy cerca de mis labios voltee mi rostro ni siquiera yo lo sabía.

- y que quieres que haga que me vaya con el primero que encuentre – grite empujándolo para ir hasta el baño adonde cerré la puerta fuertemente tome una de las toallas blancas que estaban sobre el tocador para cubrir mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que lava mi rostro tenía que agradecer que había dejado mi camisón dentro del baño para después de la ducha colocármelo.

Cuando Salí alec estaba sentado en la cama me observo camine hasta el tocador adonde recogí mi cabello no sin antes peinarlo – nadie te está diciendo que hagas eso Silvana solo está conmigo durante toda la misión y luego vuelve con Edward – musito levante mi rostro para observarlo.

- no están fácil – hable el asintió el también sabía que no era fácil.

- lo sé tampoco te digo que se difícil pero solo será un mes nada mas si Edward se entera me culpare completamente a mi pero solo deseo estar contigo – susurro besando mi cuello me estremecí para cerrar mis ojos levemente.

- de acuerdo – murmure antes de voltearme hacia él para capturar sus labios el sonrió para entregarse por completo al beso sabía que no estaba bien pero ya no había vuelta atrás después de todo lo nuestro solo seria físico o ¿no? era un pregunta que me haría mucho mas adelante por ahora solo disfrutara de esta misión que prometí para más.

BPOV

Cuando la camioneta se detuvo frente a un gran edificio Alice chillo emocionada bajando para abrir mi puerta indicándome que la siguiera mientras jasper tomaba la maleta que ella había preparado saludo al vigilante para subir las pequeñas escaleras entramos al edificio para caminar hasta los ascensores.

- hay bella será tan divertido tenerte en casa – exclamo emocionada cuando subimos al ascensor ella marco el último piso mientras observa la pequeña pantallita por de manera impaciente.

-amor por más que la fulmines con la mirada no irá más rápido – hablo jasper ganándose una mirada acusadora su novia cuando las puertas se abrieron ella corrió hacia las puertas de algo que reconocía era su departamento pero me asombre cuando entramos a un penthouse de inmediato un perrito salto sobre ella quien pego un gritito.

- pasa bella- susurro jasper asentí todo estaba perfectamente decorado las escaleras eran completamente de madera con una alfombra roja en el centro, los muebles eran de cueros al igual que las mesitas eran de madera pero también de vidrio había un consola la cual tenía una serie de fotos.

- abajo boxter – grito alec apartando al perrito que comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de ella moviendo su colita ella me sonrió después de mostrarme todo el pent-house me indico adonde dormirá la habitación era más grande lo que esperaba.

Acomode la ropa que estaba en la maleta en el gran vestier para cambiar Alice estaba sentada en mi cama observando una revista ella me sonrió para dejarla a un lado de la cama – bella vamos a salir a comer quieres venir con nosotros – hablo asentí la verdad no era lo mejor idea pero no deseaba quedarme sola.

- de acuerdo saldremos en medio hora – exclamo para salir de la habitación camine hasta el vestier para tomar un pantalón de vestir, una camisa blanca ajustada en la cintura y unas zapatillas bajas de el mismo color de la camisa.

Cuando me termine de vestir Salí de la habitación para caminar por el largo pasillo baje las escaleras para encontrarme con jasper sentado en la sala fumando un cigarrillo el me sonrió pero me aleje no deseaba estar cerca de un cigarrillo el humo solamente me producía dolor de cabeza.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto me encogí de hombros un poco.

- es que el humo del cigarrillo me hace daño no lo soporto – susurre el asintió para apagarlo en el cenicero que tenia al lado de él me observo por un momento.

- eres la primera persona que conozco que me dice eso ¿Algo en especial? – hablo asentí no sabía si debía contárselo o no pero jasper me inspiraba confianza.

- la verdad lo soportaba pero no mucho pero Edward me obligo a mantenerlo mucho tiempo en la boca por lo que ahora lo odio más que nunca – musite el suspiro para indicarme que me sentara a su lado lo dude pero después lo hice a la final.

- bueno eso es normal – susurro asentí para después voltearme hacia Alice quien venía vestida con un lindo vestido corto crema, lleva unas zapatillas bajas y su cabello estaba en puntas como siempre.

- nos vamos – chillo emocionada jasper asintió para levantarse y tenderle su brazo el cual ella tomo los seguí cuando llegamos al estacionamiento nos encontramos con un mercedes negro jasper abrió las puertas para que nosotras subiéramos.

- ¿adónde vamos? amor- pregunto Alice cuando salimos de el estacionamiento el sonrió para besar su mano pero no contesto ganándose un puchero de su esposa el camino fue algo incomodo por más que ellos trataron de que entrara en las conversaciones que mantuvieron por el camino lo no hice.

El auto se detuvo frente a un hermoso restauran de sushi de inmediato bajamos un hombre alto con facciones asiáticas estaba en la puerta el pidió el sobre todo a jasper pero él se lo negó al igual que Alice le negó su abrigo blanco que ahora llevaba puesto una mujer alta dentro del restauran nos llevo hasta la mesa nos entrego el menú.

lo observe por un momento hasta que llego un hombre alto para tomar nuestras ordenes como bebidas jasper ordeno tres sake no sin antes preguntar mi aprobación al Alice ordeno sashimi al igual que jasper por mi parte ordene unos roll california.

- te amo – susurro al oído de Alice haciendo que ella riera para golpear su brazo de manera delicada después de unos minutos llego nuestra comida al igual que nuestras bebidas.

-¿Por qué no solo entregaste el sobre todo?- pregunte a jasper quien ahora estaba acomodando sus mangas como que si quisiera quitarse su sobre todo el bufo de manera enojada.

- créeme lo haría pero no puedo – exclamo lo observe por un momento.

- ¿Por qué no puedes? claro si se puede saber – musite algo distraída para observar como la puerta del restaurante se abría dejando ver a Edward quien de inmediato su vista se fijo en mi algo me decía que esto no terminaría bien.

* * *

gracias a todos por su rr,favoritos y alertas =)


End file.
